Finding True Love
by Fangrules
Summary: Love is nothing but a myth. But that won't stop them from being together. A month ago i would have been happy with the man waiting for me at the altar - but not now. Not after falling in love with a street boy with onyx eyes and a golden heart. There's nothing i can do to stop it - but i will not lose him, no matter what. We will fight for our love.
1. sixteen

_There is no reason, there's no rhyme, it's crystal clear. _

_I hear your voice and all the darkness disappears. _

_Every time I look into your eyes you make me love you _

_I do truly love you _

_How you make me love you and I do truly love you_

xXx

_It's my birthday_.  
>That was my first thought I have when I wake up, now I bet that sounds perfectly normal to you but the thing is that this isn't just any birthday where my family will sing happy birthday and I'll go to school as usual. No, this birthday is different. I won't be going back to school and by the end of the week I won't live in this house because I'm sixteen and that means my parents are to choose me a suitor and I will be married sometime next week.<p>

It isn't a choice, it was law and no matter how much I hate the very thought I have absolutely no say in the matter. I can only give three  
>requirements that my parents can choose to consider or totally ignore. Thankfully though I know my parents care for me and will try as hard as they can to take my options into consideration. I sit up, my eyes scanning my room for the little pad which has the three requirements I have chosen. I've spent the better part of two years perfecting this list, writing something that I thought was important only to scratch it out for another option. Now I have three scattered across the page, making it look like an animal had attacked it with all the scratching out I had done.<p>

I snatch the pad from the bedside table and quickly read them over one more time before I give it to my parents. They have been considering suitors for a while now so I know it won't take long for them to make a decision and I feel nervous butterflies build up in my stomach for probably the first time in my life. This will change my life forever and it scares the shit out of me. Husbands control everything and it depends on who my parents chose how my life will turn out. If he is a kind gentle person then I would have plenty of freedom, something I craved desperately but if he was controlling and jealous I would spend my life in the kitchen, cleaning the house and feeding babies. I check my list once more to make sure that I have chosen right and write them on a new clean page:

_Smart_

_Gentle_

_Considerate_

Biting my lip I take a deep breath and leave my room after I've changed and made sure my hair is neat. "Mother?" I call as I enter the kitchen. She was usually busy with breakfast when I came in but today the kitchen was empty with no sign of my mother having been in it at all. I frown and look out the window but she isn't in the garden. Where on earth could she be? I turn around only to walk straight into my father. I gasp and jump back, my eyes as wide as saucers. "Sorry, Papa!"

He grins and laughs, patting my head to calm me down. "Good morning, my little duck." He greets me cheerfully.

I smile in return, "Morning, Papa. Have you seen mother?" I ask, holding up my list. "I've decided."

His eyes brighten at the sight of my list, his grin growing impossibly larger. "She will be here in a few minutes. Is your sister still asleep?"

I shrug, "I don't think so; she's always up early."

He nods and sits down at the table, whipping out a paper I hadn't noticed he was holding.

I've just started making some eggs when my mother comes running in, her eyes sparkling with excitement, "Max, what are you doing? There's no time for breakfast, come child!" She takes hold of my hand and yanks me out of the kitchen before I can get a word in sideways. I don't bother protesting and let her pull me into my room where on my bed a black dress is laid out and ready for me.

My mother is bouncing up and down with excitement and picks it up, "What do you think? I spent hours trying to find the right design. It's not too much is it? I knew you wouldn't want a full length and I know you hate them when they're over the top so I only put a little bit-"

"Mom!" I laugh, cutting her off from her very long and worried rant. She'd spent the better part of a month making this dress for me and I absolutely loved it. She was right, I hated the big puffy dresses that most girls wore on their sixteenth birthdays but this was perfect. It ended just below the knee with black velvet flowers sewn on each side as well as flowers following the V neckline, the sleeves were small and would just cup my shoulders. All in all it was something I could live with wearing for the day. "It's perfect." I assure her and take the black heels and dress from her.

I slip into the dress and pull on the awful shoes careful not to lose my balance while doing the latter. Once that's done my mother twists my dirty-blond hair into a tight elegant bun and I'm ready for the day.

"You look beautiful." Mother whispers on the verge of tears.

I smiled reassuringly at her, "Thank you." I kiss her cheek and inhale the familiar smell of lavender that always surrounded her.

"Alright you two, enough is enough. We need groceries." Papa announces as he walks into my room as my mother and I embrace.

I take that as my cue to leave and after giving my father a quick hug I head to the door, "I'll see you in a few hours." I call behind me.

I know that we don't need any groceries; it's just an excuse to get me into the city to show everyone that I'm sixteen. Everyone that is interested in marrying me had to see my parents today so that they could decide who would be my husband so it was important for everyone to know. I don't want to be there while the interviews take place so I grab a basket on my way out, ready for a full days shopping if need be. Usually I avoided the city and anything related to shopping, I wasn't one of those girls who spent their lives gawking at the jewellery stores or squealing over the newest pair of shoes but thinking of the men that would line up to be interviewed made me sick to the stomach. The fact that a husband was chosen for me without my consent was really more than I could cope with, I hated my choices being taken away from me, I was raised to be an independent person and this went against everything I'd been taught. As much as I trusted my parents if I had my way they wouldn't go anywhere near my marriage but that just wasn't how things worked anymore.

When we were little mother used to tell us stories about a time when you could actually _choose _who you wanted to marry. When there was _true love_. Mother had explained that as time had gone by less and less people had fallen in love until finally they just decided that couples would be chosen and then you wouldn't have to worry about finding that one person to spend your life with who would accept you for who you were. It all sounded so wonderful that I had half hoped I would find someone to love me like that but I wasn't a little kid anymore and that hope had all but died out. I was being realistic, no one fell in love anymore – heck, my own parents weren't even in love! It just wasn't done and mooning after a dream that would never come true wouldn't get me anywhere. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice that I had entered the city. I could feel dozens of eyes on me in my little black dress, the only one in black colour in the whole city. The whispers start but I ignored them, I don't really care what other people think nor did I want to start.

I had bought a few loves of bread and a couple of sweets when I finally ran into my best friend. "Max! Oh my god! I can't believe it! You're actually sixteen! _Aaah!_ This is so _exciting_!I can't wait to find out who you're betrothed to! I bet he's going to be so handsome and sweet and perfect and you're going to live happily ever after and have tons of cute little babies…" Nudge trailed off dreamily, her eyes glazing over as she imagined her perfect world.

I chuckle at her enthusiasm and hook my arm with hers to tug her along. "Let's not talk about that right now ok?" I suggest, hoping she'd get the hint and drop the unwanted subject.

She pouts but doesn't press the matter, instead she goes on to talk about how boring school would be without me since she still had another two months until her birthday. Nudge was a dreamer that was for sure, she was positive that everything would work out perfectly and everyone would be happy and who was I to crush her dreams? I nod dutifully in all the right places as she gabbles on about her new necklace and the latest gossip and so on. The day passes in a flurry of gifts from friends, more shopping and relaxing on the grass beside the fountain in the centre of the city.

Nudge had all but passed out from exhaustion and had dropped onto the grass the second we reached it leaving me to sit by myself, staring down into the water of the fountain.

After fifteen minutes I get bored so I decide to go for another walk, I had ditched my heels by the fountain and didn't bother to put them back on because I didn't want anymore blisters. I tour the city, slipping in and out of alleys not really paying attention to where I was going until I hit a dead end. Sighing I turn around, ready to head back the way I came when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I instantly freeze, my eyes darting around the small alley that is almost completely dark except for light coming from the main street buzzing with people. Cautiously I take a step forward, eyes still running over every inch of the alley trying to find the danger that I know was hiding in the shadows. I catch a movement in the corner of my eyeand jump to face the man grinning at me with a small silver knife that caught the light in his hand.

" 'ello darlin'." He greets taking a step towards me, his breath wafting over my face almost making me gag. It reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Get the hell away from me." I hiss venomously, glaring dangerously at him.

"Aw, an' why would I do that? Eh precious?" his laugh ricocheted off the walls seeming to be ten times louder but none of the people passing from the busy street noticed. He stepped forward again and I stepped back until my back hit the wall. I winced when the cold brick hit my back and I knew I was totally shot. I was cornered and defenceless. _Shit_.

He chuckles again and moves towards me until he's pressed right up against me; his breath brought tears to my eyes and made my head swim. He runs the cool blade of the knife along my cheek and down my neck and I flinch away from it. "You're a pretty little thing, aint ya?" he mused, "You'll make a nice little addition to my collection."

Now that really sets me off, my hands clench into fists at my sides and my eyes turn into slits. "I won't be belonging to _any_ collection of yours." I growl in as deadly a voice I can muster.

To my pleasure he winced but quickly gathers himself together. "You little bitch." he lifts his hand no doubt to hit me but suddenly he gives a howl of pain and jumps back. I blink in shock when blood runs down the side of his face like someone had caught him with the edge of a knife. I could tell the cut wasn't deep, just a graze really but the man wildly spun around trying to find who'd done it. Finally when he couldn't find a cause he turned to me again, hand outstretched with the blade aimed at me. He came running at me but as my eyes widened in terror I was roughly shoved to the side making me lose balance and topple to the ground, my head catching a brick.

My vision clouded with darkness almost immediately and I only caught sight of someone running towards the main street while someone else knelt beside me before I lost consciousness.

**Wow, the response to my little request was amazing! It's cool to see what different people like to read, I got tons of different ideas so thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas! I hope you like this one, I thought it sounded cool, let me know if you thought so too!**

**I can't take credit for this plot unfortunately, this is all thanks to Xx-ThisSucks-xX, I'm just writing it for her! If I owned the characters do you really think I would be writing on FF? Or that I'd have had Fang leave the flock? Or about three dozen other reasons why I'm currently ticked off with JP? **

**As usual, this is up on trial basis, I get a good response it stays up and I continue it but if not…you know the drill ;-)**

**SO!**

**If you loved it REVIEW!**

**If you hated it REVIEW!**

**If you like chocolate mousse REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	2. Alleyway discussions

xXx

I don't know how long I was out for but when I finally came round I was no longer in the alley but by the fountain on the grass with Nudge leaning over me, a worried expression on her face.

"You're awake! I was starting to think you'd like, died or something!" She says rather loudly, making me wince.

"What? How long was I asleep?" I mumble, sitting up to look around. _How did I get here?_ I wonder distinctly remembering being in the alley.

"Well, I don't know when you fell asleep exactly but when I woke up again you were passed out and it's been an hour since then." Nudge explains leaning against the fountain.

My confusion deepens and I frown. So she didn't know I'd even left. Is that a good thing? I muse and decide not to tell Nudge about the invisible person who must have brought me back and make her worry like I knew she would. "Sorry, I guess the stress just got tome." I apologise and stand. It was getting quite late and I needed to get home.

xXx

I'm up early the next morning because the sun pours in from the windows right into my face. I sit up and sigh; it was a really bad night. I run my hands through my hair and sit in silence for a minute.

I didn't want to be in the house today, my parents would spend the day discussing suitors in hushed whispers and I didn't want to be reminded about that. They had seven days to consider a suitor and next week they will announce who they had chosen in the square and the ceremony will be held immediately.

I push those thoughts to the back of my mind only to be replaced with another that had been probing at the back of my mind since yesterday; I couldn't stop thinking of the alley and who had helped me. I'd only gotten a few hours of sleep but I had a mission, I was going to go into the city and try and find whoever had been in that alley. How exactly I was going to do that I didn't know but damn if I wasn't going to try.

I dress in the same black dress I'd worn yesterday because we don't have enough money for seven different dresses but add a thick piece of black ribbon around my midsection and carefully pin a black hat on securely but leave my hair down and pull on some elbow length black gloves that Nudge gave me. Satisfied that I look fine I leave the room in search of my family.

Mother is in the kitchen as usual making breakfast while Papa and Ella sit at the table chatting when I walk into the kitchen. Everyone is already dressed and ready for the day and I can tell Ella plans on going out into the fields with Papa because she's dressed in a pair of old washed out slacks and a dark blue shirt with her hair pulled up away from her face.

"Oh good, your up." Mother sings when she notices I'm up and comes passed to kiss my cheek, "What are you going to do today?"

"I think I'll go visit Nudge again, she wanted to see what I got." I tell her and grab a fresh roll, still warm.

"Alright, have fun and don't forget to be back by seven." Mother calls to me as I head out the house.

xXx

The city is buzzing as usual but it doesn't take long for me to find Nudge in the main square dancing with a few of the other girls.

I laugh and watch them for a minute, staying amongst the crowd so that she doesn't rope me into dancing too.

Unfortunately though I'm rather easy to spot and she comes to a halt in front of me. "I love your hate!" She giggles and claps enthusiastically. "Come dance!" she begs.

I shake my head, "Not happening. Go have fun I'm going to do some shopping."

She pouts but knows I'm not going to budge so she runs to join the others again.

I leave the main square and try to remember which direction I had gone the previous day. Now, I have no desire to run into that man again but there was always a chance so I had come prepared this time, I'd slipped a pocket knife under the thick piece of black ribbon tied around my waist today. I found my way back to the fountain and orientated myself from there. It didn't take long for me to get lost again though.

I looked in each direction trying to choose which way I was going to go when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Do you spend most of your time in dark alleys? Or are you just a stickler for troube?" Someone murmurs right by my ear and I spin round but there's no one there. I frown and squint into the darkness trying to find him.

He chuckles and I turn again to find him sitting on a crate with one leg dangling over the edge. "Don't you know it's dangerous to be in these parts like that?" he gestures to my clothes.

I cross my arms over my chest and ignore his comment, I may not have seen the him but I know this was the same person that had helped me yesterday. There was just something about him that made me connect him with yesterday. His hair is black and longish, lying in his eyes which also look black from where I am but I can't be sure because of the lack of light in the alley. "Who are you?" I demand outright not bothering with formalities.

He doesn't reply and just smirks at me. Finally when it's obvious that I'm not leaving any time soon he speaks, "So that's the thanks I get for saving your life?" He asks jumping off the crate to walk towards me.

"Why'd you do it?" I shoot back at him, once again ignoring his comment.

That makes him pause for a second before he shrugs.

"Brilliant answer." I say as sarcastically as I can which makes him lips tug up at the sides in a barely visible smile.

"You needed help, I was there." he said simply watching me perplexedly like he was trying to figure out why I was so eager to know his reasons behind helping me.

"I didn't need your help." I defensively say before I even realise it.

He raises his eyebrows at me, tiny smile still in place.

I can't help it I glare at him which only makes him laugh.

"I won't make a habit of it then."

We stand in silence and I know he's waiting for me to leave but I don't feel like doing what he wants me to so I stand my ground stubbornly.

"Max! What _are_ you doing?" Someone yells from the main street and I stupidly turn to find Nudge standing with her hands on her hips. I turn back to him but of course he's gone.

"Damn it." I hiss under my breath. I don't know why I'm upset he's gone I just am and that confuses me. What was I planning on doing anyway? Invite him for tea to say thanks? I don't think so.

Nudge and I wander around the city for a few hours after that, all the while Nudge grilled me on exactly what I had received from friends and family members. I listed the things I could remember and managed to keep her entertained as we toured the city.

"I'm coming over tomorrow, I want to see everything!" Nudge squealed clapping enthusiastically.

"Whoa, I'm betting my life savings she's part rabbit." A familiar voice boomed behind us and seconds later I was picked up by the waist and spun around.

I gasped and swatted at the hands, kicking, "Iggy! You put me down right now!" I order and with another laugh he does so.

When I turn to face him with my hands on my hips he's got a massive grin on his face and his blue eyes are shining with laughter.

"Hey, Maxie! Long time no see, you know just because you're sixteen now doesn't mean you have to forget all the little people." He places his hand over his heart and pouts at me, feigning hurt.

I roll my eyes at his childish antics but I can't help the smile that traitorously creeps onto my face.

This just makes him even cockier and he drapes his arms over Nudge's and my shoulders. I don't bother shrugging him off because I know it'll be no use, he's just stubborn like that.

"So have your parents decided yet?" He asks leading us through the market lining a small street.

I raise my eyebrow at him, "You and I both know that I won't be told until next week."

He winks at me, "Hey, you never know. I heard Lisa found out the day they decided."

Nudge sighs and shakes her head, "Yeah but you also heard that Leanne ran away with her fiancé and she'd just gone to visit her aunt."

Iggy blushes slightly but then hurries to defend himself, "I will have you know that I didn't come up with that. That was _all_ Gazzy."

"Suure." Nudge giggles.

"I'm serious!" he whines dropping his arms from around us.

"Whatever you say, Igs." I assure patting his arm sympathetically. Iggy was so easy to wind up and Nudge and I enjoyed doing it immensely.

"You're all cruel, cruel people." He sulks and crosses his arms over his chest.

Nudge and I just laugh and walk off leaving him to catch up to us.

**Tadaaa! Whaddya think? Ok? Bad? Idk, you tell ME! In a REVIEW! Thank you for the amazing response to this! I'm uber chuffed about this! Lol!**

**If you loved it REVIEW!  
>If you hated it REVIEW!<br>If you think Iggy's a moron REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	3. handy little helper and meeting JJ

xXx

The next day when I wander into town it doesn't take long for me to get bored. Iggy, Nudge, Ella and Gazzy are all at school so I'm left to wander around on my own. Usually that isn't a problem but I'm not in the best of moods today and I question why I even came in the first place. Then I remember why I came, mother and father were still whispering to each other secretively about my suitor this morning and I couldn't stand it. It's only been three days and I'm already dreading it, I don't want to be forced into marriage I want more say in the matter than three requirements! I mean, this is my life so why should others choose for me? I'm busy contemplating all this and the long list of suitors who'd been seen going to my house when I out nowhere a hand shoots out and I'm roughly pulled from the main street.

I stumble a bit out of surprise but tense the second I notice who had grabbed me. It was the same man from my first alley encounter, the one who'd cornered me with the knife. The only real difference between now and then is that he's got a filthy piece of cloth wrapped around where he'd been cut.

He shoves me up against the alley wall and snarls at me, "Yah little bitch. Did yah think yah could get away with it, huh? I bet yah did. No, you're mine and no little street boy is gonna stop me from taking yah." If it's possible his breath is even worse than I remember making bile rise in the back of my throat, I'm more than a little freaked out, I mean this guy had obviously been stalking me! My heart picks up and I take little comfort in the small knife I've got tucked into my glove. What good is it gonna do against this guy? Short of killing him I'm completely screwed. My blood runs cold when he brings the same knife up to my face and presses the cool metal against my cheek. I shy away from it but he pushes it harder against my skin almost hard enough to cut. He's got me pressed so hard against the wall I can't move my hands to get the knife out or do anything really and I wince when he slowly cuts a line across my cheek so it's almost identical to his own.

"There yah are, sugah. It's not so nice is it?" he coos as the sticky blood runs down my cheek.

My hands ball into fists and I mash my teeth together, holding back a string of profanities I want to yell at him. "Lovely." I snap glaring at him.

He chuckles and runs the blade down my face, down my neck stopping on my chest. "It's so tempting ta just kill yah right now." He muses and when his eyes come back up to my face I spit at him.

His eyes flash with anger as he wipes it from his face and I know I've done it now. "I was gonna 'ave some fun with yah before I killed yah but you're making that a tad difficult." He hisses at me and I smile at him sweetly.

"Aw, me? Make things difficult for you? Never!" I shake my head in mock horror and his fist connects with my face making it whip to the side.

It's a good shot and my mind's swimming but I still manage out, "You hit like a girl."

I can tell he's getting more and more peeved by the second but there was no way in hell I was letting him get the best of me twice in a row.

His hand closes around my throat and he squeezes so tight I can't breathe. I hold back the instinct to try and pry his hand off because I know there's no point, he's way stronger than me and absolutely fuming.

"Let her go, Sam." A familiar voice commands from behind him and we both tense.

"Fang." The guy – Sam – growls, "I wouldn't do this again if I were yah, kid. I aint as drunk as I was the last time."

My handy little helper who I'm guessing is Fang scoffs then adds in a deadly whisper, "Who's more likely to come out of this alive?"

Sam tenses and his grip on my throat tightens a little more, my lungs are already burning from lack of oxygen and the tiny bit I'd been managing to suck in had disappeared.

"Yah aint got it in yah." Sam hisses a second before he yelps and his grip relaxes.

I suck in air greedily, my lungs sighing with relief.

"You wanna bet?" Fang snarls and slowly the knife is removed from my chest and Sam takes a step away from me.

I almost fall over but I steady myself against the wall watching as Sam takes another few steps away and looks at Fang.

"You're gonna pay fir this, kid." He swears.

"Brilliant, I'll be waiting."

After another glare Sam disappears down the alley leaving me and Fang alone. Once Sam's out of sight Fang turns to me and puts his hands on my shoulders, "Are you alright?"

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd think you were stalking me." I comment.

He chuckles and shakes his head taking that as a yes. His eyes run over me anyway but the only damage I have will be bruises on my arms and neck tomorrow and the cut on my cheek. "Come on, you have to get cleaned up." I wordlessly follow him as he makes his way through the various alleys and I have no idea where we're going until he comes to a stop by the side door of a shop. He knocks on the door and a few seconds later it's thrown open to reveal a girl about my age, with light brown hair and bright green eyes (Ok, I haven't read _school's out forever _in three years so I have no clue what JJ looks like so I'm making it up!) dressed in a simple powder-blue dress.

Her eyes brighten when she notices Fang and she grins, "Fang!"

"Hey, JJ." He returns a smaller smile and gestures to me, "Sorry to bother but could we come in?"

JJ gasps and her eyes widen taking in the blood on my face and no doubt the bruises starting to show on my neck. "Oh my gosh! Of course!" She steps aside and Fang walks in and after a second I do too. "Let me get you some fresh clothes." JJ disappears through a door leaving Fang and I in a small room with a table covered in material and thread and a few chairs scattered around.

"So…" I trail off shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.  
>"You wan to know how I always magically appear." Fang says sitting in a chair and crossing his arms over his chest.<p>

I nod wondering if it was really that obvious.

"I've been keeping tabs on you." He admits and when he sees my shocked expression he explains, "Just in case Sam tried anything. It's a good thing I did."

Before either of us could say anything else JJ came rushing back into the room, "I have everything for you." She announced proudly and proceeds to usher me into another small room with a basin filled with water and a cloth beside it and a bed in one corner with a dark green dress laid out on it. "It should fit but if you have any problems just come call me." JJ tells me gesturing to the dress before she leaves me in the room to clean up. There's a mirror hanging above the basin and I scowl when I see my reflection. My once neat hair is now a total mess, only half my hair still tied up with a few strands covered in blood and stuck to my cut cheek. There's a thick trail of dried blood running down my cheek all the way down to the top of my dress. I know the stain won't come out and I'm glad that the material is black so it's hardly noticeable I turn around to look at my back and I find a few scrapes from being pressed on the wall and sure enough the bruises are beginning to come out. I'll have to wear a scarf tomorrow to hide them and a either a shawl to hide the scrapes or keep my hair down too. My gloves are covered in little holes so I'm going to have to throw them away as well and I can just picture my mother's face. She's not going to be the least bit happy. I wipe off all the blood with the warm water and brush out my hair with a brush beside the basin but I don't tie it up again. I'm glad it's long so it runs down my back to hide the scrapes for now but I can't do anything about my neck. I'm going to have to ask Nudge for her make-up tomorrow so that I don't have to wear a scarf for the rest of the week.

Once I don't look like I've just been attacked I pull on the simple emerald green dress with spaghetti straps that ends just above my knees. I keep on my shoes since there's nothing wrong with them and scrub off the blood on my black dress. Once that's done I lay it out to dry by the single window in the room and leave the room.

Fang's relaxing in a chair and JJ's boiling a kettle and taking a few cups out of a small cupboard I hadn't noticed before.

"How many sugars?" JJ calls behind her when I shut the door behind me.

"One." I say and consciously tug at the short dress. It was much shorter than I liked and Fang's staring was making me really uncomfortable.

JJ places the cups on the table and turns to me, "I don't have anything for your cut." She apologises looking worried.

I wave it off, "I'm fine, it'll heal in a few days." I assure her but she isn't convinced.

"This is terrible, it isn't going to be healed by Saturday. You should have stepped in sooner, Fang." JJ chastises and Fang gapes at her in disbelief.

I bite back a smile at his expression, "It'll be gone by then. Don't worry, I heal fast."

JJ gives up arguing and settles for distracting herself with the tea.

Fang's rolling his eyes at her and shaking his head, the tiniest of smiles tugging at the corners of his lips.

**Ugh, that's terrible. I'm sorry but I've written this chappie twice now and I still don't like it. thank you so much for all your reviews guys, I really appreciate them and I know this has taken a while but it's been a hectic week, I've had three tests, two projects and exams start in two weeks. Yaaay. Sigh. **

**Please keep up with the reviews!**

**If you loved it REVIEW!**

**If you hated it REVIEW!**

**If you want a cookie REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	4. Goodnight

xXx

"I'm telling you, there is _nothing_ better than freshly baked cookies." I say certainly.

JJ and I had been having this argument for the last hour or so. She would say that her chocolate mousse could beat anything and I would defend the almighty chocolate chip cookies my mother baked every week. Fang had been awfully quiet during the whole conversation but it didn't seem to bother JJ so I figured it was normal for him, I mean he hadn't exactly spoken a whole lot whenever I'd talked to him. he was currently sitting with his arms crossed over his chest across the table from me, his eyes twinkling with laughter at our banter.

"There's a time and place for cookies, mousse is eternal." JJ sings with a sure smile on her face.

"You know what, we'll settle this once and for all." I insist then turn to Fang, "Which is better?" I demand and he holds up his hands in an _I'm-not-involved-in-this_ kinda way.

Both JJ and I glare at him in response, "Chicken." I mutter and he winks at me.

JJ laughs and stands up taking the cups with her, "You better get going, Fang, my dad's going to be home soon."

Fang nods and stands with a soft sigh that I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear.

JJ turns to me and smiles broadly, "It was great to meet you, Max."

"You too, JJ." I return her smile and decide that I'll introduce her to Nudge, they'd get on like a house on fire. "Next time I'll prove that cookies beat mousse."

"I'll hold you to that." she says and opens the door, "Now, you don't have to get hurt to pop in again."

"Aw, but Fang and I have a deal." I pout and he raises his eyebrow at me, "I get in trouble and he saves me."

He shakes his head and shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket, "We really shouldn't make a habit of that." he comments, "It's getting dark, better get you home."

xXx

Fang insisted on walking me home, something about I attract trouble like a magnet and shouldn't be left alone for a second if I remember correctly. I tried to object but he's damn stubborn and I eventually gave up trying to defend my independence, after all he had saved my stupid ass twice in three days. It's silent for most of the walk, the majority of the stalls and shops had closed up with only a few lights on in the windows which means it's also quite dark. I hadn't even realised it was so late until I'd stepped out of the shop and noticed the dark purple of the sky which had turned into black before we'd reached the main street. Fang of course wasn't the least bit bothered by the darkness but it unnerved me a little, after my encounters in the alleys I didn't like not being able to see everything around me. But then again that hadn't exactly helped me today.

Fang practically blends into the darkness because of his clothes and hair so every few minutes I look over at him to make sure he's still there. What with him being deadly silent and all you hardly notice he's there when you're looking for him! I'm not used to the lack of conversation, usually the only quiet time I have is on my way into the city because my friends and family can't shut up so it's strange having someone right there but not saying a word. I'm not saying it's a bad thing; the silence was actually really comfortable, just a little different.

I can see the lights on in the house as we approach and I know I'm going to get a serious talking to from Papa when I get there for being so late and I decide to break the silence. "Hey, Fang?"

He looks over at me, his pitch black eyes boring into me in that intense way he did back at JJ's.

I can feel a light blush covering my cheeks and I hope it's not visible in the night, "Thanks. You know, for stepping in. Again."

"Sure." His lips turn up in the corners, "But try stay out of trouble, ok?"

I chuckle and nod, "I'll do my best." I promise just as I reach the house. I place my hand on the handle but then pause and turn around to say something else but he's already gone. "Night, Fang." I say into the darkness cause I know he can't have gone that far before I open the door and step inside the house.

The second the door shuts behind me Papa is standing in the kitchen doorway which is thankfully very poorly lit so he shouldn't notice the cut and bruising on my cheek. "Maximum Ride." He's got that stern expression on his face that let's me know I'm in big trouble and I innocently smile at him.

"Hi, Papa." I greet softly making my eyes as big and innocent looking as I can, "I'm so sorry I'm late, I got a bit carried away with Nudge."

His expression wavers and I know I've got him hook line and sinker but just to make sure I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him tight, "I love you, Papa." I kiss his cheek and he deflates completely, any and all anger he had towards me evaporating in a second.

"I love you too, my little duck."

I bite back my triumphant grin and slip into my room quietly before he can change his mind. I know it' not really fair to pull that on him since I'm meant to be a woman now and take responsibility for my actions but come on, tell me you wouldn't have done the same.

xXx

I'm woken the next morning by the smell of bacon wafting into wafting into my room. Instantly my eyes shoot open and I experimentally sniff the air. Yep, _definitely _bacon. I practically shoot out of bed and pull on my dress and shoes, almost forgetting to wrap a silk scarf one of the potential suitors had given to my parents to try and get in their good graces. I run a brush quickly through my hair careful to make sure that it completely hides the scrapes on my back and check myself in the mirror to make sure nothing else is visible. I curse softly when I take in the cut on my cheek, it was red and my cheek was swollen because of the punch Sam had given me yesterday and I know there's no way I can hide it even if I cake on make-up today. I take a few seconds to come up with a reason for my injury and then exit the safety of my room quietly.

Ella's humming and dancing around the kitchen with papa, both laughing loudly while mother shakes her head and places four plates with bacon, eggs and mushrooms on the table.

"Did I miss the party?" I laugh and Ella grins at me over her shoulder but it quickly slips off and her eyes widen.

"Max! What _happened_?" She cries turning everyone's attention on me.

Mom's eyes widen to about the size of saucers and Papa looks like he's about to murder someone.

He stops his dancing and tenses instantly, "Who did this to you?" Father growled angrily his hands clenching into fists.

"No one." I say even though that's a blatant lie but I'm not about to tell him about Sam in the alley cause that just wouldn't end well, "I promise, Papa." I assure him, "I slipped yesterday and cut myself on a metal rod." I explain, hoping he'll believe me and not press the issue.

"Oh, darling." Mother sighs, "I think I have something for that." She takes my hand and tugs me out of the room leaving Ella to calm Papa down.

"You really should be more careful." Mother chastises as she applies some light green mixture to my cut.

"Sorry, mother. You know I'm a klutz."

She chuckles and nods, "That is true. Do you have any plans today? I was hoping you would help me bake some cookies today."

My eyes brighten at the prospect of cookies and I make a note to save at least a dozen for JJ and Fang. "Cookies!"

Mother pats my uninjured cheek softly and sternly says, "I don't want you doing anything stupid, alright? This will heal soon enough but this really is not a good time to injure yourself."

I look down at my feet, "Sorry." I mumble but I'm busy sighing in relief inside. I got away with it; now let's hope there are no further run-ins with Sam.

Ella leaves for school and Papa heads out to the fields. Mother and I start on the cookies and by the time we're finished there's cookie dough absolutely everywhere, choc chips scattered around the floor. I've managed to keep just about all the flour off of my dress but no one's perfect and there are a few spots here and there. My face however is another matter, my hair is caked in flour as well as my face which also has spots of melted chocolate and I smell like vanilla essence.

Mother places the tray of steaming hot cookies on the table to cool down but I don't have the patience to wait until they're slightly cooler. My hand dives for a cookie and snatches one up only to throw it from hand to hand because it's hot. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" I yelp jumping up and down on the spot until I drop the cookie back on the table.

Mother chuckles at my childishness and washes her hands to get rid of the last little bit of flour. I don't understand how she manages to keep so clean!

"Mother, can I take a few cookies for Nudge and Iggy?" I beg clasping my hands together and bouncing up and down.

She laughs and nods, "Try not to eat them all before you get there."

I blush slightly but I'm grinning hugely. I didn't have the best track record when it came to transporting mother's cookies, usually there were only one or two left by the time I reached the city.

I wrap a dozen of the cookies in a cloth to keep them warm and place then in a small basket. "I won't be late!" I call behind me because I know I won't get away with it again.

**And…? Whaddya fink? Pwease review guys, you have no idea how happy they make me! I'll be doing a little bit of a time skip next chappie to get things rolling so let's hope I don't fall on my arse with that. **

**If you liked it REVIEW!  
>If you hated it REVIEW!<br>If you want a puppy REVIEW! Lol!**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES  
><strong>

**Fangrules**


	5. Cookies and fountain excursions

xXx

I'm busy nibbling on about my fourth cookie by the time I reach the city twenty minutes later. It's pretty hot today and I wish I could take off the black cardigan that is hiding the scrapes on my back but I know if I do I'll be answering questions all day. My face is bad enough but since I'd put on a little make-up before I'd left the house and was still mostly covered in flour from my little baking excursion I'm sure I'll get away with it today. I weave my way through the crowds of people in the main street, deciding to just wander around for a while.

I plan on visiting JJ later and having her admit that my cookies beat mousse and maybe even find out where Fang is but I don't have anything to do for the next few hours since school doesn't finish until three so that gives me a good three hours to blow.

"Mm, vanilla." Someone breathes in my ear and I whip around but find no one there. The voice is familiar and I scan the crowd for a trace of black but I come up empty.

Now since I don't feel like looking like a complete idiot I continue walking only to almost run into a brick wall.

"God! Don't _do_ that!" I gasp throwing my half-eaten cookie at Fang's head.

He dodges it easily and chuckles at me. "Come to prove JJ wrong?" he enquires gesturing down to the basket in my hand.

I grin evilly at him, "Of course. I don't make empty threats." I say simply and take one of the cookies out. "I dare you to eat this and tell me it's not the most _delicious_ thing you've ever tasted."

He opens his mouth to protest but by my expression he can tell that 'no' is not a good answer and I'd probably tie him down and force him to eat it if he said so. He wisely takes the cookie from me and gives it a cautious bite, his face as expressionless as ever.

I'm practically jumping up and down with irritation when he doesn't say anything and I impatiently demand, "Well?"

He continues to watch me for a few more seconds until he's sure that if he waits any longer I'll have no issue with throttling him before he answers, "Pretty good."

I gape at him in half horror half betrayal. "_Pretty good_?" I stutter staring at him like he'd grown a second head.

He shrugs.

My expression changes immediately and he honestly looks a little scared for a moment. "You obviously have lost your sense of taste." I announce storming off in the direction –I hope – of JJ's shop. Hey, my sense of direction isn't good on the best of days so how do you expect me to get back to a place I'd only seen once in the daytime?

"It's the other way." Fang calls behind me and I stop in my tracks.

I really want to hit him. "Go find some hole to bury yourself in." grudgingly I turn round to push past him and I can practically see the smirk on his face.

xXx

"Fang!" I shriek, flailing my arms to try and regain my balance but I know it's a lost cause and I'm going to end up in the fountain in about two seconds.

Fang appears out of nowhere as usual; chuckling to himself as his arms shoot out to grab me and stop my fall into the water.

I breathe out in relief and stick my tongue out at the fountain cause I'm mature like that but it only makes Fang's subtle chuckle turn into a full out laugh.

"Shut up," I snap, "It's your fault I almost fell in!" I jab a finger at his chest wishing that he'd lose his balance and fall in just to give me something to laugh at him about but no, he's too damn _co-ordinated_ for that to happen.

For no particular reason we were walking on the curved edges of the fountain. Whose brilliant idea was that? I can't remember but some bright spark decided it was a good idea to try and balance on the edges when it was widely known that I'm not one of the lucky people who actually have an ability to do such things without landing on their arses in water.

"How is it my fault?" He rumbles, midnight eyes sparkling with laughter.

"It just is." I huff smacking his hands away and quickly jumping back onto the grass before I _did _fall in.

"You're witty comebacks never cease to amaze me." He says flatly making a blush rise on my cheeks.

"I don't like you." I grumble, picking up my shoes which had been tossed onto the grass before I got up on the fountain.

"Aw, yeah you do." He coos – which trust me does not sound right coming from Fang – appearing in front of me making me jump back in shock and then glare at him icily.

"How do you _do_ that!" I groan. That was Fang's usual way of greeting me when I came into the city. I'd be looking around for him and then _poof _he'd be right there standing in front of me like he'd been there the whole time. It irritated me to no end and I'm 99% sure that's why he did it. He was _born_ to irritate me.

He just grins slyly at me. "Years of practice." He says mysteriously and I huff.

I'd spent the majority of the last three days with Fang and occasionally JJ when we ran out of steam and needed food. What with Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Ella being at school for most of the day I got bored pretty quickly and Fang had been my choice of entertainment. It was so strange after that day that we spent at JJ's we seemed to click, he could read me like a book and I was – proudly I must say – getting pretty good at reading him too. It wasn't that he showed more emotion or anything (though JJ had assured me that she'd never heard Fang laugh more than once in the five years that she'd known him), but it was little things that you had to look out for to see what he was thinking. I mainly depended on his eyes, even when his face was wiped of any and all emotion his eyes always betrayed him. Though it had only been a few days I felt like I could trust him completely whether that was due to him saving my life twice or the fact that I'd enjoyed the last few days immensely, I don't know.

**Short, suckish and possible a little (Ok, a lot) OOC but I have four stories going! You can't blame me! It's hard trying to remember all the little details that go with each story too so I'm sorry if I contradicted a anything, could you please let me know if I did so I can fix it? I'm trying to lighten things up a bit cause either the next chappie or the one after that is gonna be all depressing and stuff, I'm just warning you all before hand. I'm also trying to alternate stories but I write when I have inspiration. It doesn't help that I get hooked on one story and, like, abandon the others…I'll make sure I don't do that this time…hopefully ;-)**

**It's been a while since I updated and I apologise but things have been hectic, between starting and/or updating my other stories I've also got exams and it's my birthday this weekend and we're flying out to the U.K. in two weeks for the whole of August to see family who we haven't seen in years (Some I can't even remember since the last time I was there I was six) so updates – if there are any – will be few and far between next month. **

**Please keep up with the amazing reviews guys, there is nothing worse than having tons of people review and then just stop (It's happened to me before and I didn't update for a loooong time) it's quite depressing and feels like you must have done something horrifically wrong with the story to have that happen. **

**Ok, this is getting long. I will leave you now! oh! Wait! Last thing, I swear. Go check out my poll!**

**New update/review system:**

**Less than 10 = a month and a half (U.K. remember?)**

**10-15=2 weeks**

**15-20=1 week**

**20-25=ASAP**

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	6. Day Of Impending Doom

xXx

I can't breathe. It felt as if my chest was being squeezed so tight that there was no longer any way to get air into my lungs. I'm in my room, my eyes running over the stripped bed and the small bag on top which held just about everything I own. Mother was waiting for me outside with Ella and I knew I had to get going because I'd already spent an hour just staring blankly at my little bedroom. I take a steadying breath and smooth out the simple white dress mother had given me this morning. It was the same dress she'd worn when she was sixteen only altered slightly to fit me because I'm taller than she was. I haven't looked in the mirror yet and I don't plan on doing so anytime soon, I know that if I do I'll never leave this room and that kinda defeats the point of today. After taking another deep breath I open my door to reveal mother pacing the length of the corridor looking really worried and Ella standing in the doorway of the kitchen munching on an apple.

"I'm ready." I announce bringing mother's pacing to a halt and causing Ella to almost drop her apple.

"Finally!" She groans and I glare at her in return. "Mother was starting to think we'd have to strap you down to get you there." She grins but I don't appreciate the jab.

"Shut up." I snap, "Let's go before I change my mind." I grumble heading towards the front door where I know my father will be waiting as well as my suitor. This would be the first time I saw him and I was a ball of nerves, trying to figure out if I was excited or utterly horrified that this was actually happening. Father would hand me over to my soon-to-be husband and then we'd walk into the city where the main ceremony was going to be held. I paused by the front door, bile rising in the back of my throat and a wave of nausea making me sway. Ella comes up beside me and beams happily, "Don't be so worried, you'll be happy with who Mother and Papa chose. Trust me."

I take her hand and give it a grateful squeeze, "Thanks, El."

I let go of my little sister's hand and she opens the door, walking out in front of me. Pretty sure I'm going to pass out any second I carefully follow her with mother right behind me.

I keep my eyes trained on my father – who's blocking my view of my suitor which I'm quite happy about – chanting in my head that he'd never choose someone I wouldn't approve of and I was worrying about nothing.

Ella taps Papa on the shoulder and he turns around in surprise, obviously not expecting her but when he moves I catch sight of him.

I blink in shock as I take in the golden-brown hair shimmering in the light and sea-blue eyes that are familiar yet completely alien. It takes me a second to come out of my surprised stupor and by that time I'm standing next to Papa.

Dylan Walker **(Yes, I'm making him a Walker. Serious though, Dylan Gunther-Hagen? Blegh! Makes him sound even _worse_!) **possibly the most desired man in the entire city was standing in front of me with a dazzling smile. Oh god, this couldn't be happening. There was no way this was happening! Why would _he_ want to marry _me_? I'd only spoken to him a handful of times before he'd left school two years ago. All the girls would swoon whenever he walked passed in the halls but admittedly I hadn't really considered him, it was obvious he was way out of my league and besides, he was two years older than me. Hardly anyone lasted two years before they got married and it wasn't like he'd have to consider a lot of girls what with his wealth, looks and charm. Everyone had expected him to marry Lisa when she'd turned sixteen last year – it had been their excuse for why he hadn't chosen anyone yet – but apparently he hadn't even gone to see her parents and yet here he is, in front of _my_ house where _my_ father is about o give _me _away…to _him_. The nausea is back and I really hope I can keep the little bit of breakfast I'd managed to eat this morning down because god knows that would be just my luck.

Dylan takes my hand and presses a lingering kiss on my knuckles, smile still in place and his eyes never leaving me.

"Take care of my little girl." Papa says sternly when Dylan releases my hand.

He nods, "Of course, sir." Then he offers me his arm and I hesitantly take it, glancing back at Ella who's holding a squeal of delight and has a massive smug grin on her face. Mother's blinking to keep the tears at bay while Papa's frowning and smiling at the same time. I blow them a kiss because I won't see them again for at least a week.

Dylan and I walk in silence – awkward silence on my part because this is more than a little mortifying – occasionally glancing at one another until we reach the edges of the city.

I'm practically having a full-on heart attack by that point and my eyes are frantically darting along the street trying to find a familiar face. I know Iggy and Nudge will be there, most likely waiting by the platform in the main square and JJ had assured me that she would be there too but those weren't the people I wanted to see right then. As we walked through the streets receiving cheers and a couple of whistles I found myself wishing that Fang was there. I hadn't directly asked him to make an appearance but I'd hoped JJ would talk him into it. Fang and I had only talked about the impending day of doom once two days ago.

_*Flashback*_

_"Fang, come on just tell me where we're going." I whine for about the fiftieth time that evening as I climb up the rickety ladder in a side alley. _

_He just laughs at me and offers me a hand when I reach the top. I take it and he helps me up onto the roof of the building. _

_"Ok, I'm up now why did you drag me up here?" I demand, crossing my arms over my chest. _

_"You are the most impatient person I've ever met." He announces, throwing his legs over the side. _

_"Yeah well, you're the most insufferable person I've ever met." I retort half-heartedly sitting beside him. _

_We sit in silence for what seems like hours, both staring out at the city laid down beneath us, I understand now why Fang brought me up here, it has the most amazing view. You can see the entire city, from the busy main street to my house off in the distance. The setting sun is painting the whole seen with gold and red and I close my eyes to revel in the last rays of the sun. _

_When I open them again Fang's staring at me in a way that makes me blush, "How do you know so much about the city? I've never met anyone who knows it as well as you." I enquire hoping the question will stop him from looking at me like that. _

_He sighs and stares down at the bustling street below us. "You heard Sam, street kid."_

_"Oh." I feel extremely stupid for bringing that up and it makes my blush deepen. There were always orphans wandering the street, kids whose parents had died leaving them with no family or that had been abandoned, unwanted. I couldn't see the latter ever happening to Fang and just the thought makes me shiver so I presume his parents had somehow died. _

_"It was a long time ago, I don't really remember them." He admits with a shrug. "I was small when they left." _

_My heart sinks to hear him say that, I find myself thinking of how terrible his parents must have been to abandon someone like him. _

_The sun dips beneath the trees in the distance casting the city in dark blues and purples, the first of the stars peeking out effectively distracting my depressing thoughts. _

_"It's so beautiful." I sigh, tipping my head back to look at the sky. "I love the stars," I tell him dreamily, "They're so bright and free." _

_Fang's eyes are on me again and I can feel the curiosity in them, "I'm getting married in two days, I don't have a choice about it and I thought I'd been fine with it, I mean it's what has always been done but now that it's actually happening….it's like I'm trapped, like my life isn't even my own anymore. I don't even get a say in who I'll spend the rest of my life with!" I throw my arms up in frustration. _

_Fang doesn't say anything but takes my hand and I smile gratefully at the comforting gesture. _

_It's wonderful to finally rant about the concerns that have been plaguing my mind over the last few days, I can't tell Nudge because I'd only get a massive lecture about how everything would work out fine and Iggy would probably rather crawl under a rock and die before he had to listen to all my girl issues but Fang, Fang I could talk to because in a way we were both in the same boat. Both trapped in the lives our parents had chosen for us, unable to do anything about it. _

_The stalls on the main street are now lit by lanterns making the people glow in the dim light. _

_"Do you believe in love?" I whisper out of nowhere. _

_Fang raises his eyebrows at me, "Love?" he repeats almost incredulously. _

_I chew on my lip and nod. _

_"Like in fairytales?" he teases and I shove his side roughly almost making him lose balance but he quickly grabs the wall. _

_"I'm serious." I grumble, starting to wish I hadn't said a thing. _

_He sobers and the smile drops from his face, "I don't know. It sounds a little far fetched doesn't it? Someone who accepts every part of you, the good and the bad, someone who would give their life for you? Maybe it's out there but I've certainly never seen it. Do you?" he turns my question back on me and after a moment of thought I nod. _

_"Yes, I think I do." _

_*End Flashback*_

I hadn't been able to find him since; it was like he'd disappeared. JJ hadn't seen him either and I was starting to worry, why was he suddenly avoiding me? Had I done something wrong? Had something happened to him? Sam had threatened him the second time he'd attacked me, had he actually acted on it?

I don't even notice when we reach the square, practically everyone has shown for the ceremony, sure enough Iggy and Nudge are grinning beside the platform, waving fanatically at me. I'm relieved to see that they're here but my heart has picked up it's pace and I'm starting to get dizzy, the people are starting to blur together and it takes everything in me not to faint right then. Dylan leads me up the platform, everyone's eyes follow us.

I go through the ceremony feeling like I'm a bystander, I robotically say what I have to when I have to but I'm not even aware of what comes out of my mouth. Dylan doesn't look the least bit perturbed by my obvious distance but then again I bet he can't even tell I'm not all there. At the end he takes my hand in his and smiles dazzlingly.

I only meet his gaze for a second before I move to the crowd, really seeing them for the first time. I know this will be the gossip of the city for quite a while, Maximum Ride now married to _the _Dylan Walker, _gasp_! what could be more scandalous? Half the younger girls and a few of the older one's are glaring at me in jealousy but I quite frankly wish I could say they could have him if they wanted but since I can't without possibly ruining my whole life I settle for plastering a smile onto my face like I'm the happiest girl in the world, I'd throw a tantrum and break a couple of things when I was alone. My eyes run from Nudge who's jumping up and down in excitement to JJ who I've just noticed leaning against a wall in the back.

She smiles sadly and shakes her head telling me what I already know. He's not here.

I mouth 'thanks' and she disappears round a corner. Just as she does though I catch a glimpse of black on a roof. My head snaps up in time to see Fang, his legs thrown over the edge and his eyes on me. The intensity of his gaze even at that distance makes goose-bumps rise on my arms.

"Mrs Walker?" Dylan whispers in my ear making me jump and drop my eyes from Fang's.

I ignore Dylan and look back up to the roof but he's gone with no trace that he'd even been there in the first place.

**Sooooo…? I know it's been a while and you have every right to snap at me for not updating sooner but I've been busy. I hope that was alright, how was my flashback? I stupidly didn't put it in sooner and they kinda needed to have that convo so I put it in as a flashback. Please review even though I'm terrible and haven't updated in like forever. **

**On a more pleasant note, the Maximum Ride Writing Awards are on….hint hint….lol! Here's the link of you want to nominate anyone (hint hint) lol! JK! I wud be beyond happy if I was nominated but it's still an awesome way to thankurfavourite authors for their amazing work.**

**So go vote, have fun and supporturfav stories!**

**http:/forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/forum/Maximum_Writing_Awards/97395/**

**Reviews:**

**Less than 10 = a month **

**10-15=2 weeks**

**15-20=1 week**

**20-25=ASAP**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	7. Reception

xXx

The reception is being held in Dylan's parents home, it's one of the largest I've ever seen with massive white columns decorating the outside and dark green ivy climbing the entire left wing. It's a very elegant white house, almost all the windows ablaze with light and music loud enough to hear before you even see the expanse of green lawn and flowers in bloom lining the front garden. There are candles everywhere casting a warm glow, in the trees hanging from intricate twisting silver holders, floating in the lake beside the house in shimmering orbs of different colours ranging from clear to dark red and white petals are scattered across the pathway leading towards the house. The air is thick with the smell of roses and honeysuckle having an intoxicating effect almost making my tense muscles relax _– almost_.

I've changed out of my white dress into a beautiful blood red silk dress Dylan's mother – a cheery and overall pleasant woman – gave to me shortly after the ceremony. It flows down my body and just brushes the floor, the material so smooth it looks like water. The bodice is detailed with intricate black swirls fanning out across my midsection, the lace sleeves fall off my shoulders which feels extremely strange, I keep wanting to pull them up but manage to restrain myself.

The back garden is decorated similarly to the front with candles everywhere making everything glow. People laughing and dancing and having a good time mill around beneath the tent of silk hanging from the large trees but I feel like a total stranger in all of this. If I knew four people out of the hundreds here it was too many. I'd seen Nudge and Iggy about an hour in but they'd quickly disappeared into the crowd to 'mingle with my family' as they'd put it.

I couldn't really blame them, we'd never been to a reception especially not one as lavish as this and the fact that I was the bride, well, that just made it even better for them because they got to boast that they were friends of the bride of Dylan Walker.

Dylan has yet to leave my side all night and my feet are starting to kill me but I'm not too sure what to say. 'Can I go home?' no that isn't right, my home now wasn't where I wanted to be. I want to curl up in my bed under the blanket my mom gave me when I was little or wake up to find Ella half hanging off my bed because she's snuck in during night because of a nightmare. But I can't and it makes tears rise in my eyes for the umpteenth time tonight. I blink them back furiously before Dylan can notice it and try to tune back into the conversation.

"…leave you for a moment?" I realise Dylan's talking to me and try not to look like I've just been a million miles away instead I smile as convincingly as I can even though all I want to do is scowl, "I'll be fine, don't worry." I assure him and after bringing my hand up to kiss it he disappears with the man he'd been talking to.

I sigh in relief and make a beeline for a bench just out of reach from the light so I shouldn't be disturbed by any of Dylan's overenthusiastic family or the hordes of envious girls who keep glaring daggers at me.

I plop down on the bench, the cold from it seeping through my dress and making me shiver.

I all but rip off my high silver shoes and chuck them at the nearest tree. I breathe in the fresh air and revel in the soft wing blowing that cools me instantly. I sit in silence for a while, blocking out the laughter and chatter. Homesickness gnaws at my stomach and I really wish my parents and Ell could be here but that wasn't allowed. I was supposed to be moving on with my life and lingering in the past was frowned upon. Until I'd settled in and gotten used to everything I wouldn't see my family.

"Not having fun?" A deep voice breathes in my ear making me jump up in shock effectively almost falling off the bench.

I catch myself before I do thankfully and whip my head around to find the owner of the voice but there's no one there.

"Fang?" I call into the darkness, eyes scanning the trees but coming up empty. Was I imagining it? Wow, I must really be tired. I disappointedly slump back onto the bench only to shoot back up again when I notice the black-clad figure standing in front of me with his hands in his pockets. I can't see him properly since he's standing against the light but I'd know that silhouette anywhere.

I'm not too sure what to say and for the first time since I'd met him the silence between us is almost uncomfortable. "Hi." I breathe because it's the only thing I can think of.

A tiny smile tips the corners of his lips into a smile and my heart swells. I'd come to the conclusion that he didn't want to see me anymore but then he'd been there on the roof and he was here now. My eyes have adjusted to the light now and I can just make out his features.

"Hi."

The questions that have plagued my mind over the past two days swirled in my head until finally I blurted out, "Why are you avoiding me?"

He looks shocked for a second before it's wiped from his face, "I'm here aren't I?"

I frown, "You know what I mean. No one's seen you for two days, I was _worried_." My voice rises a few octaves and I'm starting to get angry, I'm sure Fang can tell but he doesn't move or say a thing.

"It's for the best." He finally says with a shrug, sadness swirling in his black eyes.

"How is it for the best?" I demand standing up and putting my hands on my hips, "We're friends, Fang and now all of a sudden it's 'for the best' if we're not? Where's all this coming from?" I throw up my arms in frustration, today has been terrible, more than terrible and now I'm about to lose one of my best friends? That was _so_ not happening.

"Because I don't belong in your world anymore." Comes his whispered reply and it's filled with so much resignation it makes me pause.

"What?" I ask because I'm genuinely confused.

"All this," He gestures to the reception behind him then he turns to me, his eyes running down my body and the expensive dress I'm wearing, "You're life now; I don't belong in it you know that."

"No, I honestly don't. What's any of this got to do with why I can't see you anymore? I didn't choose this in case you've forgotten. I _told_ you that I didn't want it. So what if my husband's," I involuntarily wince, "rich? Who cares, this isn't my life, not by choice anyway. My life is helping my father in the fields and eating my mom's cookies and helping my sister with her homework." I shake my head and bite back the tears that are back, "My life is arguing with Nudge about why I hate wearing dresses, it's laughing at Iggy's jokes, visiting JJ and letting you drag me around the city for hours to see the sunset." I sink back onto the bench tiredly, my lids suddenly feeling too heavy for me to keep open. "I just want to go home."

Strong warm arms encircle me and I let Fang pull me to his chest grateful for the comforting gesture.

"I won't go anywhere if you don't want me to." He tenderly assures me, fingers running up and down my back making goose bumps rise on my arms. The moment however is soon interrupted.

"Max?" Dylan's voice drifts over to where we are and I tense. Next thing I know Fang's sliding me off his lap and he's gone without a trace. I'm relieved and disappointed at the same time that he's gone and have to stop myself from screaming in frustration because nothing I've done today has been without someone watching me like a hawk.

I pull on my shoes quickly and dab under my eyes where a few tears have slipped out. I take a calming breath and square my shoulders after making sure I look fine, "I'm over here!" I call and seconds later Dylan appears, worry that had covered his features instantly disappearing when he spotted me.

"What are you doing over here?" he asks with an adoring smile which turns into one of concern, "Are you tired?" He enquires noticing my sleepy eyes, "I'm sure they won't miss us if we leave." He strides over and pulls me into his arms, soft and welcoming but so wrong.

I ache to feel Fang's strength around me again.

"Let's get you home." He murmurs tucking me into his side to lead me through the throng of people.

I have the urge to snap at him that anywhere he is is _not my home_ but I'm too tired to argue and I know it won't change a thing so I bite my tongue and allow him to guide me out of the house without too many interruptions.

…**I hate my computer, I would have updated this sooner but my internet's down so I can't get onto FF to put this up which is BEYOND frustrating! lol! I'm luckily out of town for the weekend (Whoa, last time you'll EVER hear me say that!) so I have internet! YESSSS!**

**What did you think? Is it ok? I'm not too sure if I like it or not, seems very cliché to me but I didn't know what else to do. You're all probably thinking that Max is in love with Fang already but I'm pretty sure we've just established that she's not, Fang's a friend and that's it. For now... She's in denial what can I say? Haha! Fang on the other hand… I guess we'll have to wait and see!**

**So, please review you know how much I **_**crave**_** reviews! Like chocolate cookies crave, **_**that**_** is how serious this is!**

**Reviews:**

**Less than 10 = a month**

**10-15=3 weeks**

**15-20=2 week**

**20-25=ASAP**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	8. Daisies and luxury houses

xXx

When I wake up the next morning I'm very confused, instead of my small room with my bed pushed against one wall and my dresser on the other side of the room with clothes strewn on the floor and the occasional book I find myself in a large four poster bed, white material with swirling black details tied to each post with thick black rope. The duvet is thick and heavy, no doubt feather – a luxury my family could never afford – decorated with lace and black flowers. The room is much larger than mine, at least triple the size, the entire left wall made of glass with white curtains pulled to the side to let the sunlight pour in. A black armoire inlaid with shimmering mother-of-pearl is pushed up against the right wall and a matching vanity sits directly across from the bed. The carpet is thick and such a pure white I wonder if anyone's ever stepped on it before. I notice that the bedposts are carved to match the armoire and the vanity, pinpricks of pearl winking at me in the light.

A wave of nausea overcomes me when I remember where I am and why I'm here. I'm married, and this is my husband's home.

Bile rises in the back of my throat and I throw back the duvet to dash for a slightly open door beside the vanity that looks like a bathroom. I take in the room decorated with earthy tones, warm browns and caramels on the walls and floor. A slipper bath sits in the centre of the room and I smile, Mother always wanted one, they're so elegant with their detailed gold feet and the high back curling over the edge. There's a cream basin with mirrors surrounding it and a small chest of drawers beside it on one wall while the other has a large window with thin almost translucent curtains pulled over them to let in the light. I splash water on my face to calm down a little and take a few deep breathes while staring at myself in the mirror.

I don't look any different, my sun-streaked hair is just as messy as it usually is in the morning, my brown eyes are still slightly glazed with sleep but at the same time everything is different.

Instead of the comfortable pyjamas that I kept folded beneath my pillow I'm now dresses in a delicate silk camisole and shorts. I remember very little about after we left the reception but I can recall scrambling into the outfit before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep instantly. Even if I wasn't tired I would have gone to bed instantly to avoid any other…activities. My cheeks flame at the thought and dread makes my stomach sink. It's inevitable that it'll happen sometime but I plan on dodging it any way possible at least until I know Dylan a bit better.

After my little self-evaluation I slip out of the bathroom only to freeze in the doorway. Lying sprawled on one side of the bed with one tanned arm hanging over the edge of the bed and his longish golden hair sticking up in every direction is Dylan. I hadn't even realised he was there when I'd looked over the room. I shift from foot to foot awkwardly, unsure of what to do but there is no way in _hell_ I'm getting back into that bed. After debating the consequences of leaving the room I finally suck it up and quietly tiptoe my way out.

The hallway is panelled in dark brown wood with various painted sceneries dotting the walls. The floor is a lighter wood, smooth beneath my feet. There are four more doors leading off the hall with a staircase at one end. Still moving as quietly as I can I slip downstairs, my hand gliding over the varnished dark wood of the banister.

At the bottom of the stairs is a spacious entryway, the cold marble floor makes me shiver and I wrap my arms around myself. Two archways lead off, one to a carpeted room I'm assuming is either a parlour or a living room but I really want to go outside so I head through the second archway into a dining room.

In the centre is a large dining table and twelve chairs covered in royal blue material embroidered with what I'm guessing is the family crest. It's a pair of wings mid-flight surrounded by a wreath of twined roses all stitched in an almost luminescent silver thread.

Another doorway leads into a small area overlooking a trimmed lawn and a sparkling pond at the base of the garden, various paths twist through the colourful beds and I can hear birds twittering through the slightly ajar glass door. Excitement and relief welling up I dash out, completely forgetting that I'm not exactly dressed to go outside.

That's where Dylan finds me a few hours later, lying on the grass staring up at the fluffy white clouds lazily rolling by.

I hear him before I see him, someone chuckles and when I look up there his is in a white button up shirt and black slacks, his hair is no where near as messy now as it was this morning and a smile plays at his lips.

I suddenly feel extremely exposed in the pyjamas I'm wearing and I sit up to bring my knees up.

"I had a feeling you'd be out here." he says and lies down beside me, copying my earlier actions.

I have no clue what to say so I just settle for not saying anything which doesn't seem to bother Dylan in the least.

Eventually when Dylan makes no move to get up any time soon I hesitantly lie back down and return to looking at the clouds.

It's silent for so long I almost forget he's even there, by this point my eyes have drifted shut so that I can revel in the sun warming my skin.

I swear I almost have a heart-attack when Dylan's fingers trace my jaw then move to tuck some stray hair behind my ear. My heart's pounding and every muscle's tensed ready to bolt.

He either ignores or doesn't notice my reaction, instead he takes a lock of my hair and plays with it until I open my eyes.

He's still smiling at me in a way that I don't understand but it only makes me even more nauseous.

I try to remember what mother had said about her first week with Papa, she said they had been almost total strangers and though the first few days had been torture for her, after Papa had brought her a daisy from the fields she'd softened towards him. Ella had asked what a daisy had to do with anything and Mother had explained that it was what it represented that mattered, she'd mentioned she liked daisies one evening during one of their first awkward dinners and one day Papa had been out in the fields tilling the soil and had come across a single daisy in the centre, he almost killed it but then remembered their conversation and instead brought it home for her. I loved that story, when I was small I used to believe that mother and Papa were in love but when I voiced this to Papa he'd smiled sadly and said the only people he would ever love were Ella and I. I asked him why he didn't love Mother and he said he did, just not the way I was thinking, Mother was his best friend but not the love of his life.

I couldn't see Dylan bringing me home a daisy and wondered what it would take for me to relax around him.

"Would you like to go into the city today?" Dylan enquires, still playing with a lock of my hair, "we could go for a walk by the river."

I actually do want to go into the city but not to spend time with him, I want to find Fang and make sure everything was alright between us. I'm afraid that if I'm silent for too long Dylan will suggest something else so I stand up and give him my best smile, "I better go get ready then." I say cheerfully.

xXx

The black armoire is filled with clothes, not just any clothes but _dresses_. Rows and rows of dresses and drawers filled with delicate lace gloves, silk scarves and other accessories. I don't think I've ever seen so much material in one place besides in JJ's shop. Nudge would be in heaven right now, she's always wanted a never ending supply of beautiful dresses but I on the other hand wrinkle my nose at the sight of them all with matching shoes laid neatly underneath. I scowl and pick the first one my hand comes into contact with, a strapless blue dress that ends just above the knee that's details with blue flowers sewn onto the bodice, it's nowhere near as frilly or poufy as the rest of them but it's still not something I'd ever buy for myself. I snatch up a pair of simple silver flats and disappear behind the black screen in the corner of the room.

Once I'm dressed I dig around in the drawers of the vanity to find something to put my hair up with but when I tug the first drawer open there are about twenty jewelled clips. I don't even bother with them and shut the drawer deciding I'll just have to deal with my hair down today. I don't even touch the lines of jewellery sets in the other two drawers and leave the room only to walk straight into Dylan.

I stumble back in shock and effectively trip over my feet causing me to go down hard. Dylan's hand shoots out to try and stop me but when my hand catches his it only makes him come down with me. We land on the floor in a tangled mess.

I blink up at him stupidly from my position below him, his arms are on either side of my head where he caught himself so he didn't fall on me and he's so close I can feel his breath on my face.

The situation is just so ridiculous and awkward I do the only thing I can right then; I laugh.

Dylan looks confused for a second before a smile spreads across his face and he's laughing too. Neither of us move from our position, me because, well, I can't what with him being on top of me and all but he doesn't look like he plans on moving at all, in fact it looks like he's leaning forward. Oh shit.

**Oooooo! Hate me all you want, it aint gonna change a thing. ;-) I love you guys, you actually review, only ten reviews for Fallen For You, how sad? So I'm made at them but since you're all awesum and actually review I'm updating!**

**I know a lot of you wanted a non-dylan chappie but that's not really possible right now, they've just gotten married people! I'll try do a Fang's POV next chappie though, but no guarantees! We'll have to see how it goes. **

**MR awards are on! Don't forget! go vote! ****http:/forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/forum/Maximum_Writing_Awards/97395/******

**Reviews:**

**Less than 10 = a month**

**10-15=3 weeks**

**15-20=2 week**

**20-25=ASAP**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	9. First week and pep talks

My heart's pounding in my ears and I'm frozen in place, I don't know what to do! He's closer now, so close that his longish hair tickles my forehead. I'm running out of time to do something but I can't bring myself to move.

I almost cry out in relief when instead of pressing his lips to mine he kisses my cheek.

I try my hardest not to let my relief show when Dylan stands and offers me a hand. I take it and let him help me up but let it go the second I'm on my feet.

He offers me his arm and after hesitating for a split second I take it.

xXx

The week flies by in a blur, my days are filled with talking with Dylan – who turns out not to be so bad – keeping myself busy in the garden and avoiding _at all costs_ consummating our marriage.

I haven't been able to see any of my friends the whole week, Dylan's been glued to my side every moment and I haven't been able to shake him no matter how hard I try. But now the week's up and I can go see my family. Butterflies invade my stomach when I wake. Dylan is still asleep beside me, one arm loosely thrown over my waist and his cheek against my shoulder. He's gotten closer and closer as the days go by and I know I won't be able to stall for much longer.

Panic seizes me like it always does when these thoughts enter my mind but I force myself to calm down. I'll go visit Mother and Papa today then I'd pop by JJ's and find Fang somewhere along the way.

I wriggle out of his grip and quietly pick a dress from the armoire which I had properly inspected to keep myself busy a few days ago. I pluck a simple cream dress from a hanger and slip behind the screen to change.

I twist my hair and make my way over to the vanity to grab a clip.

"You look nice." Dylan's groggy voice comes from the bed when I turn after clipping my hair up loosely.

That's one thing about Dylan I've learned this week, he's very sweet and as far as chosen husbands go I'm glad my parents chose him, he doesn't push me even when I refuse his advances and is always complementing me. The thing that makes me smile is the fact that he says everything with such sincerity you can't help but believe him.

I smile at him and take out a simple silver chain with a single stone in the centre and put it on.

"Nudge made me swear to have breakfast with her today," I say conversationally, digging in the armoire for a pair of sandals. "I probably won't be back until this afternoon if I'm lucky." Ok, so that isn't totally true, yeah Nudge had insisted I come over as soon as possible but I plan on going to see Iggy, JJ and Fang while I'm at it, so we'll call it buying time.

"Mmm, alright." he hums and I can tell he's not totally awake yet, he scrubs his eyes with his hands, "I have to work today anyway. Why don't we have dinner in the garden tonight?" He suggests resting his hands behind his head, eyes following me as I move around the room.

I nod, and pull out a thin cardigan because the wind's quite strong today, "Okay." I'm just about to leave the room to go fetch the small parcel of cookies I'd stashed when Dylan's hand closes around my wrist and he turns me around.

He's standing really close, looking down at me because I'm a head shorter than him with a lazy smile gracing his face. His fingers ghost along my jaw so gently it almost tickles before he cups my neck and brings me in to kiss my forehead letting his lips linger there for a second longer than necessary.

"Have fun." He murmurs then lets his hand drop and disappears into the bathroom.

I stand frozen for a moment until a burning in my chest makes me realise I need to breathe. My stomach's twisting with nerves and I just stare at the bathroom door for a moment before shaking myself off and leaving the room.

xXx

"Max is coming into town today." JJ comments, picking at the grass beneath her. She glances nervously at the dark boy beside her. Ever since Max's marriage the week before Fang had become even more closed off than before. It took years for JJ to earn his trust and now she fears he's slipping away.

The only reply she receives is a miniscule nod.

She sighs and continues to pick blades of grass until a little pile had grown. Finally she gives up and twists to face him, her hands folded in her lap. "What's going on with you?" She demands.

Fang gives her a sideways glance and shakes his head, "Nothing."

"Oh don't try that with me, I've known you for ten years Fang I can tell when something's not right no matter how much you wish you were invincible." She snaps impatiently. She'd realised a long time ago that with Fang you had to go straight for it otherwise you'd never get any answers.

"She wants me to stick around." He admits after another long silence.

JJ raises her eyebrows, "Why is that bad?" She enquires knowing exactly who he means; there was hardly a word that came out of his mouth that didn't involve Max in some way.

"She won't for long. She's just having a hard time adjusting, once she's settled I'll be the last person she'll want to see." His jaw is set and there's a fire in his midnight eyes that JJ had never seen before.

She places a comforting hand on his arm. Part of why it took so long for Fang to trust was because of what his parents had done to him. Since they're abandonment he purposely kept people at a distance so he wouldn't get hurt if they decided he wasn't worth the trouble. JJ had to be there every day for a decade for him to fully trust her and even now she knew he held himself back. But since the day he saved Max JJ found that he was much more open, he'd smiled more in the last few weeks than she'd ever seen in the ten years she'd known him. It was instinct for him to doubt other people's intentions, he was too ready to label they're friendship as pity and therefore discard it without a second thought. She wouldn't let him do this with Max, they needed each other even if he didn't know it yet. "How could you think Max would ever do that? She cares for you and just because she's married now doesn't mean she's going to leave at the drop of a hat, you need to start trusting, Fang. I know it's hard but not everyone you meet is going to leave you."

Knowing that was all she could do JJ stood and dusted off her dress, "I have to get back to the shop, I'll see you later ok?" She waits for him to agnowledge her words before leaving the fountain.

xXx

Ella wouldn't shut up, not since the second I'd come up the path. Now, I love my sister, don't get me wrong but I'm seriously contemplating murder right now. She's rattling on about every little thing that had happened since the wedding and then proceeded to grill me with questions of the last week. I patiently answered her questions which started off reasonably innocent but the second she'd started getting a little too personal I abruptly stand up. "Ella, darling sweet naïve Ella I swear to you if you don't shut up right this second I am shoving Papa's socks in your mouth." I growl threateningly.

Ella whose mouth is open to spout another question abruptly snaps it shut her eyes as wide as saucers.

Mother chuckles at out exchange and takes a sip of her tea. "We missed you, darling. It's been too quiet with just Ella around."

I smile and stand from my chair. As much as I wish I could stay longer and maybe even curl up in my bed one more time I know I can't, I have other people I need to check off my list before the day is up. I give Ella a hug and kiss mother's cheek and just like that I'm out again, heading towards town like I've done a thousand times.

I wind my way through the streets until I come to the fountain where I throw off my shoes to curl my toes into the green grass. I sit in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the water trickling down the fountain. I know it the second he's there, I've become very good at telling when I'm in the same vicinity of him which helps because most times I can't see him. "Cookie ninjas or Eugene the Purple Duck?" I enquire to no one in particular until a second later I feel warm breath on the back of my neck, "Eugene of course." The familiar deep voice whispers.

I don't bother turning round because I know he's already moved so instead I lean back against the fountain. I shrug and lie down in the grass, stretching out happily.

"Busy week, huh?" I lazily tip my head to the side to find Fang lying beside me, head propped up with his hand.

I scowl, "Ugh, you have no idea. This restaurant, that restaurant meeting about a gazillion people I really couldn't care less about. You know; same old same old." I grin cheekily and earn a small smile in response. "What about you? Causing trouble again? Oh by the way, that stunt you pulled in the main square? Yeah, very close, my friend. I think you're getting a little too cocky."

He shakes his head, onyx eyes swirling with laughter, "Never." He takes my hand which is lying in the grass and starts playing with my fingers.

Neither of us says anything for a while after that. I close my eyes and let Fang trace random patterns over my arm and across my palm.

"Hey Fang?" I sigh.

"Mm?" he hums probably only half paying attention.

"Thanks for sticking around."

His fingers come to a halt by my wrist.

My eyes open to look up at him curiously, confused by his reaction. His eyes are flickering with a dozen different emotions that I can't even begin to place before they're all gone. Instead of continuing his pattern tracing he laces his fingers between mine and gives my hand a squeeze that tells me everything I need to know. he's not going anywhere.

**Ok…a little variety there, trouble on the Dylan front, Fang's having problems and Max is just caught up in the middle of it all. I might possibly, maybe, if I'm in a good mood/feel like it squeeze in a kiss the next chapter. Maybe. Note the maybe. ;-)**

**I'm once again teed off with the peoples from Fallen For You, reviews are horrendous of late so it looks like they're gonna have to wait a week until I update. No, I don't think I even got enough to wait a week, it might be closer to the two week mark actually. Yes, that is how bad it is. Grrr.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and tell me what you think even if it is only to yell at me for the mushy Mylan at the beginning of the chapter 0:-)**

****MR awards are on! Don't forget! go vote! ****http:/forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/forum/Maximum_Writing_Awards/97395/********

**Reviews:**

**Less than 10 = a month**

**10-15=3 weeks**

**15-20=2 week**

**20-25=ASAP**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	10. Time to return the favour

"How's JJ?" I enquire raising an eyebrow in question.

"She's JJ," He tells me like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "I've spent the last five days learning how to create the perfect stitch." He wrinkles his nose in disgust and I can't help but burst into laughter. The image of Fang surrounded by mountains of silk and lace while JJ chatters on is just too much. "Now _that_ I would have loved to see." I manage to get out between laughs and the unimpressed expression on his face just sets me off again.

"You wouldn't last ten minutes with her when she's in the zone." He mutters grumpily.

I bite back a chuckle and stand up.

Fang raises a questioning eyebrow as I dust off my dress and slip on my shoes.  
>"Let's do something, anything."<p>

His eyes sparkle and he stands, grabbing my hand just before he marches off tugging me along with him.

We weave through the various alleys, each one darker than the last. It's starting to freak me out, my experiences in dark alleys haven't exactly been all rainbows and sunshine. My eyes flicker nervously behind us, from side to side. Fang doesn't look the least bit perturbed by the lack of light and continues on not even hesitating as he ducks into this alley and that. it only takes about two minutes for me to lose where I am completely and I know for a fact that I won't be able to find my way back without Fang.

It's completely silent as we walk and usually that is fine when I'm with Fang, it's never been a problem for us but something about it makes me jumpy, my ears are pricked and I strain to hear for the slightest sound. The deeper we go into the inner city the more on edge I become.

It's just as my eyes dart above at the distant sunlight filtering in through the gap between the houses that I catch a smudge moving slowly across the wall a story above us.

"Fang." I hiss grinding to a halt and gesturing to the smudge which has come to a halt.

He barely has time to look up before the smudge has jumped and lands easily on him making him crash to the ground, his head hitting the cobblestone with a crack.

"Fang!" I cry and launch myself at the attacker holding him down. He's unconscious and I'm the only one who can get this psychopath off of him. bile rises in my throat as I spring on the back of the man flashing a knife at my best friend.

"Let _go_ of him!" I scream right in the guy's ear and he grunts at the loud sound.

I hook my arms around his neck and try to yank him off but my dress is getting in the way and my foot gets tangled in the material. I tumbled back but refuse to let go of the man who's hands have come up, knife cutting my arms and hands to shreds as he tries to pry me off of him.

The blood from the shallow cuts makes my grip on him slippery and using this to his advantage the man drops on his back, crushing me beneath him. my hands slip from his neck to catch myself and he shoots up, running down the alley and disappearing in a matter of second.

I scramble up, ignoring the stinging pain shooting through my arms and stumble over to Fang who hasn't moved an inch.

I choke on a sob and pull his head into my lap, warm sticky blood that I know doesn't belong to me stains my lap in seconds. Tears blur my vision and tumble down my cheeks to land on Fang's unmoving face. I'm convinced he's dead but I squint through my tears and the darkness to make out the ever so slight rise and fall of his black-clad chest. "Fang…" I choke, brushing his hair out of his face leaving a smear of my blood across his forehead.

I don't know what to do, I'm stuck in a maze of pitch-black alleyways, it's going to be dark soon, Fang doesn't have long to live and unless I can figure out what to do he's going to die here.

I force myself to stop crying, he's still here, he's still alive and I can either do something and save him or continue to sit there and watch him die. I wipe away my tears and most of the blood from my hands. then I rip off the bottom of my dress and fold it to make a pillow. I place Fang's head on the material gingerly and kiss his forehead, "You will not die." I say sternly like he can hear me.

I stand up and try to gather my bearings. I won't be able to find my way back the way we'd come and even if I did I have no clue how I'd find Fang again. No, I only had one option: up. I run my hands over the rough bricks in the empty alley trying to find a good place to get a grip. I finally find a notch and cock my head to the side, trying to analyse the distance. Ok, two stories, I can do this…kicking off my slops I find a foothold and start to very carefully and slowly start to scale the wall.

Now, I'm not exactly unfit but about halfway there my arms and legs are shaking and sweat trickles down my face. My heart is banging against my ribcage and it takes everything in me not to just let go. I picture Fang lying there with no one to help him but me; it's time to return the favour. I force myself to continue, gripping the bricks as tightly as I can, ignoring the pain as my skin tears and nails break. I finally, finally managed to get to the roof but now I have to haul myself over the edge. After taking a second to catch my breath I ever so slowly pull myself over the edge and onto the roof.

I whimper in relief and crumple, my legs feel like jelly and every muscle aches but I can't stop now. I stand up, supporting myself on the edge and look out over the mishmash of roves dotted around me. I turn in a circle and all but burst into tears in relief when only two alleys and a left turn down is a wider street which I can navigate from. Ok, now I need to get down again and get Fang some help.

Going down was much harder than going up, trying to blindly find a foothold that could support me was nerve wracking and hard, ever few times my foot would slip and I'd just barely catch myself but I finally got close enough to the ground to drop down with a _thud_. I picture the maze of streets and locate the direction I need to go. It takes a lot of what little strength I have left but I managed to haul Fang up, and practically drag him through the alleys turning when needed and coming up to the street. By this point black is clouding my vision and all I want to do is sleep but I know I can't, we're not safe yet.

The first time I was ever relieved to be married to Dylan Walker was when a passerby recognised me from the wedding and reception and rushed to help me as I stumbled out of the alley. Of course I didn't really look like myself but I wasn't about to complain when she gasps in surprise and scurried over to help me with Fang.

"Oh my dear, what happened?" She jabbers, gesturing for her husband to hurry over to help.

He slings one of Fang's limp arms around his shoulders and takes most of the weight from me.

Once I'm no longer supporting Fang's bulk I sway unsteadily, the darkness creeping up again but I scream at myself to not black out.

The woman reaches out to steady me but I shake my head and refuse her help. I stumble along behind her husband with the woman staying close by my side all the way back to Dylan's house. I don't really think about the fact that he might not be home but it turns out I don't have to worry as we climb the steps to the door Dylan comes tearing down the street, knocking people in his haste to get to us. No doubt everyone in the city was talking about the state of Dylan Walker's wife and the mysterious man covered in blood.

"Max!" He reaches out for me and crashes me to his chest, his face burying in my hair. I find myself hugging him back, tears coming up again as he clutches me.  
>"What happened?" he asks worriedly taking in the blood smeared across my body and the angry jagged cuts littering my arms and my raw hands.<p>

I ignore his concerned question and look over at Fang still being supported by the man, "H-he needs help." I rasp.

Dylan squeezes me tighter and nods, "Come inside, Karen get the doctor and tell him to hurry."

The woman nods and rushes off while Dylan guides me into the house and leads the man to the parlour where he lays Fang on the chaise longue.

He tries to tug me out of the room but I pull away refusing to leave Fang for a second. "You've done everything you can, darling. Please let me dress your wounds." Dylan all but begs.

I hesitate aware that he's probably extremely freaked out about this and after casting a very long and calculating glance at Fang I leave the parlour and all but run up the stairs. The sooner I get cleaned up the sooner I can get back to Fang.

Dylan is close behind me and coaxes me to sit on the edge of the bathtub. He grabs a pile of towels and dunks them in the tub.

He kneels in front of me and stares at me, eyes brimming with worry and sadness. "Who did this to you? Was it that man?" He asks softly but I can tell he's barely restraining his anger.

I hurriedly shake my head, "No! No, he'd never hurt me. I-I don't know who it was. he came out of nowhere and jumped Fang and there was so much blood…I had to stop him but I t-think I'm too late!" I cry, the hysteria setting and the darkness creeps up again.

Dylan cups my neck, his thumb caressing my jaw, "Shh, it's ok. Everything will be alright." he tells me soothingly but I'm way too far gone to care about his words.

"He's going to d-die and it's my f-fault!" everything's gone blurry because of my tears and I'm shaking again.

Dylan squeezes out one of the towels and carefully cleans the blood from my arms and hands. I don't wince at the pain but revel in it, it keeps me awake. I will _not_ pass out until I know Fang is ok.

He wipes the blood from my face and scowls down at what's left of my tattered dress that's dangerously high up my thigh.

He ducks out the bathroom and appears again a few seconds later with a long button-up shirt that he rips the arms off so they don't stick to my wounds. he buttons it up and slips me into a pair of his loose slacks.

His hands clench around the material of the leg he's busy rolling up, no doubt noticing the damage to my feet too.

"I will find out who did this and they will pay." He growls in a deadly voice.

It's a shock to see him so livid; he's always been so gentle and quiet when around me, this new side of him made me cringe.

Finally he's finished with cleaning me up and scoops me up to carry me to the bed.

He pulls back the sheets and places me down tenderly.

"No." I groan; I want to go back to Fang. I try to sit up but he only pushes me back down sternly. "Please." I whimper.

The bed dips as he sits down and he brushes a few locks of my hair out of my face, "Rest, you are no use to anyone like this darling. I swear he will receive the best care." He hushes pressing a feather-light kiss to my cheek.

My eyes are already fluttering shut against my volition but I can't find the darkness enticing me to enter its safe depths.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dramaaaaaaa! Hahahahahahaha! Figured I had to spice things up, what do you think? Since I've muffed up Max's character in FFY I figured I'd try and make it up in this one. Did I succeed? I'm actually pretty chuffed with this chapter so tell me your thoughts!**

**i know, i know, there's tooons of Mylan but it's necessary and be prepaired for an emotional rollercoaster in the near future. **

**Reviews:**

**Less than 10 = a month**

**10-15=3 weeks**

**15-20=2 week**

**20-25=ASAP**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	11. Busy day

xXx

Every single muscle aches. That's the first thing that comes to mind when I finally come round. I let out a groan and shift to get more comfortable only to be stopped by a pair of arms pressing me against a warm chest. Dylan.

I wince when I try to pull away, my arms that are now wrapped in clean white bandages protest when I move them. I can feel the scratchy material wrapped around my hands too and everything that had happened yesterday came rushing back. It makes my heart race and panic to rise. Where is Fang? Is he ok? Was I too late? These questions swirl around my mind until I'm dizzy.

Dylan nuzzles my cheek in his sleep, his lips brushing my jaw. It's when I start to struggle, trying to slip out of his grip that he wakes up. "Max?" he groans; eyes still hazy with sleep.

The arm that's keeping me to him loosens and I sit up. "Fang, where's Fang?" I demand.

He frowns in confusion for a second before realisation dawns. He props himself up on his arm, "I had him put in one of the rooms. He'll be fine." He assures me and takes my hand to kiss it.

Relief floods through me, "He's alive?" I whisper and Dylan nods.

I can hardly contain my happiness to hear this and I just can't keep still. He could have so easily refused to help him but he'd seen how important it was to me and he'd done everything he could.

I throw my arms around him and hug him as tightly as I can, relief flowing through me.

He drops back down in surprise but doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me.

"Thank you." I mumble against his neck, tears pricking my eyes.

He strokes my hair and kisses my head, "Anything for you."

I let him go and he doesn't complain when I shoot out of the bed and dart down the hall to find Fang. He's in the last room down the hall from Dylan and my room. I perch myself on the edge of the mattress, watching his pale face and the steady rise and fall of his chest instantly comforted by it. I wasn't to late, he is going to live.

"He has a concussion but he'll make a full recovery." Dylan notes, leaning against the doorframe.

I look up at him and down at my best friend, noticing how different they are. Dylan with his golden hair; always neat and never in his eyes compared to Fang's shaggy mess of black that never seems to behave, Fang's midnight eyes that I get so easily lost in and Dylan's inviting ocean blue, Fang who you have to study carefully to know how he's feeling while Dylan never hesitates to hide his emotion.

"Nudge and Iggy came by yesterday, they heard you were hurt and are very worried. I told them to check up on you today so be prepared."

I smile at him, "They'll never let me hear the end of it."

He stares at me for a long time, silent questions hanging thickly in the air but I really don't want to answer them and look back at Fang. Dylan however isn't going to take this and voices them, "What happened, Max? And this man," he gestures to Fang, apprehension written across his face, "who_ is _he?"

I bite my lip, thinking of a response that would appease him. I settle for telling him the truth, "He saved my life." I admit and his eyes flash with something.

"And who was threatening it?" he growls, hands curling into fists.

I sigh, "I don't know. I was walking down the street and some guy decided I looked like easy pickings. Fang stepped in before I got hurt."

His jaw clenches and he walked over, taking one of my bandaged hands in his, "This is not hurt?"

I pause. For some reason I don't want him to know that I'm not talking about yesterday, I don't want him to know about my secret friendship with the street-boy because I know he will only get angry and blame Fang for putting me in danger and I will not sacrifice my friendship for him, he's not that special. If it came down to choosing between the rich merchant's son and the street-boy I'd pick the street-boy any day.

"It would have been much worse." I say slowly and the implication of my words doesn't go amiss.

He sucks in a breath, and locks eyes with me. After a long moment he sighs and cups my cheek. "You're safe now." he murmurs and leans in to kiss me.

There's no point in trying to avoid it, we've been married a week and we still hadn't even kissed. I hoped to have a little more time but obviously yesterday's disaster had only cut it short. So I let my husband press his warm lips to mine for the first time ever.

He looks extremely pleased when he leans back slightly to look at me and grins, his fingers ghosting across my cheek.

"It's still very early but what would you say to some breakfast?" He hums, touching his forehead to mine.

I'm not thinking about food at all but any excuse to get some space between us is fine with me so I nod and he slips out the room.

I take a deep breath to clear my head and turn back to Fang. "I wish you were awake." I mutter.

I stay by his side for a while longer, just listening to his soft breathing and watching his eyes dart behind his closed lids imagining them opening so that I could get lost in their depths.

xXx

Dylan has to go to work but it takes a whole lot of coaxing and promises that I won't kill myself to get him to even consider leaving the house. I remind him that Nudge and Iggy are coming to check in on me and no doubt my parents would have heard about it and would be in sometime today so I probably won't even have time to blink never mind do something lethal.

He grudgingly agrees and gives me another sweet kiss at the door before he leaves.

I lean against the door and let my head drop back against the hard wood wondering what the hell I'm going to do when Fang wakes up because someone is trying to kill him and that is _not _ok in my books.

I wander upstairs and get dressed out of Dylan's slacks and the ripped shirt but it proves a little difficult with my wrapped up arms and hands.

Finally after twenty minutes of struggling I manage to wiggle my way into a dark blue strappy dress that ends just above the knee. It's very simple with a white lace trim and flowers a shade darker twisting up my left side. Since my feet aren't in the best condition either and there's no way I can wear heels I slip into pair of fluffy slippers which are comfortable and loose.

I've just pulled on the slippers when there's a loud knock on the front door and I groan. Here we go.

I barely have time to open the door before Nudge had launched herself at me and I stumbling back trying not to slip on the marble floor.

"Nudge!" Iggy groans, hand shooting out to steady us but he grabs my arm and I wince.

He instantly retracts is, apology written across his features.

"Oh Max we were so scared, everyone said there was so much blood and that you'd been attacked and I'm so glad your ok." Nudge rambles squeezing the air out of my lungs.

I hug each of my friends and assure them that I'm perfectly ok and that it looks worse than it actually is before leading them into the kitchen.

Nudge sits on one of the stools and props her chin on her palm. "So what happened?"

It's going to get irritating having to retell the story to every person I know but I know they mean well and I tell them what I told Dylan this morning.

"Whoa, so that's who that guy is? Everyone thought that was the one who attacked you. There was serious talk as to why you'd save him but now I get it." Iggy shakes his head and smiles when I raise my eyebrows, "What can I say? She's the queen of gossip." He jerks his thumb at Nudge who pouts and crosses her arms sulkily over her chest.

I chuckle and slide the cups of coffee in front of them. "Yeah, it must have looked strange."  
>"So…" Nudge trails off and they share a look, "How's married life?"<p>

Iggy wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and I choke on my coffee and almost fall off my chair.

Nudge bursts into laughter while Iggy just watches me with a knowing grin on his face.

My face heats up and I shake my head vigorously, "Seriously? Can you not get your mind out the gutter?" I snap at him which only makes his grin widen. "Ok, look, I'm only going to say this once and that's the end of it alright? Nothing has happened. Done, next subject thank you."

They both gawk at me in disbelief but are wise enough to listen to me and tell me about what had happened at school.

xXx

I don't have a second to relax, when I open the door to let Iggy and Nudge out it's to find Mother, Papa and Ella with her hand raised about to knock. So I go through the process again, assuring them I'm fine, telling them the story, chatting for a bit then letting them out. It's late afternoon by the time I'm left alone and I'm bushed, my feet are killing me my hands sting and my eyelids feel too heavy to keep open for much longer.

I stumble up the stairs and go to check on Fang and find him thrashing on the bed, the covers kicked off already and a layer of sweat covering his deathly pale face.

I narrowly dodge being hit in the stomach and try to calm him down but whenever I get close he just pushes me away. "Fang!" I gasp, holding his hands down so that he doesn't hurt himself or me. The bandages rub painfully against my hands but I grip his wrists tighter to keep him down. He calms ever so slightly but it's enough for me to let him go. I snatch a wet the cloth on the bedside table in the basin and lay it across his forehead because he's burning up.

"It's ok, Fang, it's ok." I whisper brushing the damp hair from his face.

"Max…" He sighs and leans towards my hand.

"Hey, I'm right here." I hush, internally begging him to open his eyes. Of course that doesn't happen; he just slips deeper into sleep leaving me sigh in resignation.

When Dylan comes home I'm sitting in the parlour curled up in a plush armchair with one of the hundreds of books from the library propped open in my lap.

"How was your day?" He asks with a large smile, throwing his coat over the back of a chair.

"Ugh, _hectic_. I've been bombarded with questions all day." I close the book and stretch my abused muscles. They're getting really stiff and I know I'm going to be feeling it for the next few days.

He chuckles and plops down in a chair across from me, "My mother will be round tomorrow, she's insisted on looking after you until you're better."

I roll my eyes and shake my head, "I'm fine, honestly. I'm a big girl."

"She means well."

I shrug, his mom has been really nice to me since the second we met, she talks a bit too much about grandkids for my liking but besides that she's a very warm and loving woman. I look over at the clock and scowl. Only six thirty. With the amount I'd slept the last day you'd think I would be all bouncy with energy but I'm already knackered.

Dylan picks up on this and stands, "You're tired, you should head to bed."

"I'm sorry," I grumble, "I don't know why I'm so tired." I rub my stinging eyes but don't object.

"You've had a busy day, have a good night's sleep. You've earned it, darling." He catches my hand and kisses my wrist, giving my hand a light squeeze.

"Thanks."

"I'll be up in a few hours." He calls after me as I walk up the stairs.

I decide to check on Fang one more time to make sure he's ok before I go to bed, so I make my way to his room, cracking the door open quietly only to jump back when a blur of black flies at me.

I'm slammed against the wall with a pair of muscled arms caging me in and a pair of confused black eyes boring into me.

"Fang!" I gasp unsure of how to react. Scream in delight because he's awake, burst into tears because he's alive or yell at him for being a twit and attacking me.

I end up doing neither of those things because in the next second I'm folded into a tight embrace, my face buried in the clean white shirt he's wearing.

My arms loop around his midsection and I crush him to me, revelling in the fact that he's here and holding me.

"Max." He whispers, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"Never do that again!" I cry shoving him roughly.

He stumbles back in shock, midnight eyes flashing with confusion and hurt.

"I though you were dead, you stupid, idiotic, cruel, _selfish_ person!" I punctuate each word with a carefully aimed punch to his chest.

Now, I'm rather proud of myself because he grunts as I pummel him, getting all my anger, relief and frustration out on his chest.

He lets me, not even lifting a finger to ward off my fists until I start to run out of steam and he cocoons my hands in his.

Not letting go he steps closer until we're almost touching, "You're hurt." he breathes, eyes flicking to the bandages wrapped around my hands and curling up my arms passed my elbows.

"Seriously?" I hiss at him, wrenching my hands away from him. "I'm hurt? That's all your worried about? Are you stupid Fang? You almost died and all you care about is a few scrapes I got trying to _save_ your sorry ass?"

A lopsided smile graces his face and stars appear in the onyx depths, "You saved me?"

I huff and cross my arms over my chest, "Duh, you remember anyone else there in the middle of bloody nowhere? God, what the hell were you thinking taking us through there? It's a death trap! What the hell was worth going through there? I swear if it's not the most friggin amazing thing ever that you were going to show me I will kill you myself!"

My tirade falls on deaf ears, though, Fang's busy looking around the cream and brown room, running over the double canopy bed capped with light brown drapes to the stack of drawers in a rich dark wood, across the polished parquet flooring and out the large window which overlooks the forest at the end of the garden.

"Where are we?" he asks cautiously, one eyebrow raised at the luxurious surroundings.

"Dylan's house." I tell him and his expression darkens.

"Why did you bring me here?" He demands and is it just me or does he sound _angry_?

"Where else was I supposed to take you?" I snap, "You were practically dead, you needed help so I brought you here."

"You shouldn't have." He growls, his hand lifting to sift through his hair only to meet bandage. He cusses and clasps his hands behind his head. "You should have let me die." he's shaking his head in anger, muttering things crossly under his breath.

All I can do is gape at him, unable to comprehend what he's saying. "W-what?" I sputter like a total moron because I honestly don't know what else to say.

"Don't you see what you've done Max?" at my blank expression he throws his arms up in frustration, "You don't do things like this! I'm a street kid, unwanted. People like you don't help people like me. Everyone is going to look at this in a bad light! Poor Max," He spits venomously, "taking pity on the thief, saving his life. She must be weak, too soft." he shakes his head in disgust, his eyes shut, "I should never have gone to the wedding."

I step back like he's slapped me, my chest starts to throb, "Why do you always do this?" I demand, my anger rising to match his, "Why do you always classify me as one of them? You know me better, you know I couldn't care less about image or money but you still do it! I care about you, Fang, and I don't give a damn who knows it. Just because you had a rough start does not make you any less important than anyone else."

"Maybe…in another life but not this one. I think it would be best if we just part ways now, before any more damage is done."

My hands curl into fists, breaking the healing skin making pain zing up my arms.

Out of nowhere while Fang and I are having a little glaring contest a hand moves between us and pushes Fang back while an arm snakes around my waist to pull me aside.  
>"What the hell is going on?" Dylan growls, icy glare trained on Fang who's returning it with resentment radiating off of him.<p>

"Nothing." I assure him, twisting out of his grasp, "Nothing, everything is alright."

"It doesn't look alright." Dylan rumbles, not removing his eyes from Fang even as I edge towards my friend slowly.

"We were just talking, he would never hurt me, Dylan." I don't know why I feel the need to say this but I'm worried that if I don't do something in the next second they're gonna start brawling or something equally as idiotic and male as that.

"She knows what she's talking about." Fang grounds out through clenched teeth, his eyes flicking over to me.

"Fang." I say in warning, stepping between the two just as a precaution, "Both of you enough, no one is going to be hurting anyone tonight. Dylan, I'm sorry we were so loud but we were just talking. I'll be out in a minute." The clear dismissal makes Dylan shoot another death glare at Fang before he slowly leaves the room, not closing the door completely.

I sigh, happy that he's gone even if it is only to beyond the door. I approach Fang and place my hand on his arm, "That's the last I want to hear about any of that crap you were spewing earlier, alright? If someone has a problem with us being friends, well then, I don't even want to _know_ them. Promise me you'll stay tonight? You're not well enough to leave and until you are I expect you to stay right here. I'll deal with Dylan, don't worry. I'll see you in the morning." With that I lean up on my toes and press a kiss to his cheek before turning to leave the room, "Goodnight, Fang."

"Night, Max." he sighs resignedly.

**Ok…more Mylan and I know you hate me for it but let's face it guys. They're married and I can't just **_**not**_** have it, you know? I promise I'll make it up with Fax later but for now it's just not going to happen. Not a very eventful chapter but at least it lets you guys know that's she's not going all gaga for Dylan ;-) and on the upside it was long! Lol! Please review and tell me what you thought. **

**Reviews:**

**Less than 10 = a month**

**10-15=2 weeks**

**15-20=ASAP**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	12. if this is love, i hate it

I walk straight past Dylan who's waiting outside the door, a grim expression on his face. He follows me into our room and is silent while I change behind the screen.

When I'm done I find him sitting on the end of the bed, elbows on his knees and his head hanging.

"You lied to me, Max."

I ignore him and get into bed, getting comfortable while I say, "No, I never lied to you."

He scoffs and stands, "You did not meet yesterday." He puts his hands on his hips.

"No we didn't." I agree, "but I never said we did, you assumed it."

His jaw tightens and he takes a deep breath, "You never corrected me."

"I didn't think it mattered when we met, what I told you was true; I was attacked and he did save my life it just didn't happen yesterday."

"Why are you doing this to me?" he demands and whips off his shirt, "You refuse to let me in. When will you learn that you can trust me?"

I shake my head and since this isn't going to be dropped anytime soon by the looks of it I turn to face him, propping my head up with my arm, "I've known you a week, Dylan, that might be long enough for everyone else to trust you but one thing you need to know about me; my trust has to be earned."

"Tell me what I need to do then! I have been patient, I have never forced you into doing anything and I have been there for you. What more must I do to earn your trust?" he growls in frustration.

"If you wanted an easy marriage you should have picked Lisa." I mumble and turn away from him. I can't believe we're seriously talking about this now. I'm way too tired and grumpy to fight with him.

"But I didn't." I don't expect him to be so close when he speaks so I jump when I feel his breath along my neck, "I chose you."

"Why?" I demand boldly, wanting to know his reasons for choosing me of all people.

"Because you're different." He says simply, his lips brushing lightly over the skin of my shoulder. "Because you don't care what people think about you, because you genuinely care about the people you call friends, because you're _real_."

Stupidly my heartbeat picks up and I can't move. I honestly didn't expect him to say any of that, I thought he'd say you're pretty or something stupid so that I could chew him out for it.

"You never even spoke to me." I whisper because I don't know what else to say.

He chuckles and I can feel it chest rumbling against my back, "No, I didn't but that doesn't mean I didn't know you existed. Trust me, Max, there was a long line of suitors outside your house that day. I wasn't the only one who admired you from afar."

I snort rather ungracefully, "Whatever."

"I'm serious." He tells me, tugging at my waist until I lie on my back, "You're beautiful, smart, courageous and caring. That's a very rare combination, Max, and a much desired one." Dylan's smiling now, his gaze tender as his fingers ghost across my jaw, "You're special."

He leans down to kiss my forehead before he lies down with his arm still around my waist.

xXx

I'm up early the next morning and the first thing I do is head for Fang's room to make sure he actually stayed. Thankfully though I don't have to hunt him down and chew him out for leaving because he's sleeping peacefully in the bed, the sheets kicked off and his hair sticking up in every direction. I've never seen him look so peaceful, he's always been either closed off or barely showing emotion.

I smile, pleased that he stayed and that he's actually able to relax even if it is only in sleep.

I pad my way to the kitchen and fix up a quick breakfast, making enough bacon and eggs to feed an army. Just as I'm putting the third plate at the table Dylan groggily makes his way down dressed only in his pants.

"I'll be late today." He informs me, dropping into a chair.

"That's fine. I have a few things I need to do."

His hand appears and closes lightly around my wrist, "You're still healing, I don't want you doing anything too strenuous." It isn't a request, he's telling me not to be stupid.

I shrug and turn to go into the kitchen but he pulls me down onto his lap, "Nothing stupid, understand?" he sets his ocean eyes on me and they're dead serious. He tucks a lock of my loose hair behind my ear and brings his lips to mine. His kiss is gentle and sweet but with something else too that's different to any other time we've kissed.

I'm so busy trying to figure out what it is – and, ok, enjoying it just a little – that I don't even notice the figure coming down the stairs.

Damn him and his sneaky abilities.

I jump back when the last step squeaks alerting us to the third presence and I scramble away from Dylan, disappearing into the kitchen with my face flaming.

So breakfast is very awkward and Dylan and Fang spend it glaring at each other not looking at all pleased. Finally I can't take it anymore, "Alright, you two I've had enough of this. I don't care if you hate each other, I'm not asking you to do each other's hair but I am going to ask you to civil because guess what boys? Neither of you are going anywhere anytime soon so get used to it." I glare at them both, holding Fang' gaze a little longer just in case he gets any ideas. God, they're like children! Next thing you know they'll be whipping off shirts to see whose muscles are bigger! Fang would win… just thought that should be noted.

Neither speaks but I am proud to tell you that they stop eyeing each other with distaste after that – well, at least when I'm looking which is cool with me.

Dylan leaves shortly after and attempts to give me another very embarrassingly kiss but I bat him away and send him out the door with a grumpy expression.

Geeze, what do I put up with? I shut the door and turn to Fang who's shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

Once my husband's gone I relax a whole lot and grab Fang's hand, "Come on, you have to see the garden." Then I tug him outside to the most awesome place in the world also known as the back yard.

I sit beneath the massive tree at the bottom of the yard, my back resting against the cool bark.

A smile tugs at the edges of Fang's lips and out of nowhere he jumps up, grabs hold of the lowest branch and hauls himself up.

"Fang!" I gasp, head shooting up to find him relaxing back on the branch, one leg dangling over the edge. "Show off." I mutter which makes him laugh.

"You're just jealous." He hums, tucking his hands behind his head.

I snort, "Me? Jealous of that?" I point to him and shake my head, "Puh-lease."

He shrugs, "Then you won't mind coming up."

I eye the distance from the ground to the branch dubiously but Fang makes a fatal mistake, "It's fine if you can't do it."

I see red and after glaring at him I take a few steps back for a running start and jump. Because this is me however I just miss the branch but Fang's hands shoot out to take hold of my wrists to haul me up beside me. Ok, so my hands hurt a little because of it but what Dylan doesn't know won't kill him.

"Any other comments from the peanut gallery?" I huff, crossing my arms and raising my eyebrows at the smirking idiot beside me.

"Good…for a city girl."

"City girl my ass!" I gasp jabbing him in the chest accusingly, "You really need to get knocked off your pedestal."

He laughs and takes my hand, "And I suppose you're going to do it?" he muses, his eyes twinkling with humour.

"No, I'll just go find Sam and see if he wants to do the dirty work for me." I say bitterly and the humour evaporates instantly.

He sighs and gives my hand a squeeze, "It was a very stupid move, Max, he won't be taking me by surprise again."

"You're right, he's not because the next time I see him I'm going to kill him myself."

"Max." he sighs, "I can take care of myself."

I snort, "Oh yes, you don't need _any_ help. No one could ever kill the unbeatable Fang, well I hate to break it to you but you do need help sometimes. Just because you've grown up defending yourself doesn't mean someone won't get to you sooner or later, Sam's proved that already and I am not about to let that happen again."

"Why do you care so much?" he asks quietly, his black eyes so intense it makes me lose my train of thought.

"Huh?" I mumble, lost in the dark depths.

"Why do you care what happens to me?" he asks again slowly, his hold on my hand loosening.

"Because…" I wish I could give a better answer than that but I can't think straight with him looking at me like that!

"Yes…" he presses, his face wiped of emotion.

"Because…you're my friend." Is it just me or does that come out more of a question than a statement.

"Really?" he hums moving a little closer making it even harder to think.

"Uh, I think?" I gulp itching to put some space between us but Fang has other plans. "I-I care about you." I stutter like a complete moron and feel a blush rising. What the _hell_ am I _blushing_! It's just Fang for god's sake! Fang who's moving closer by the second, his eyes never leaving mine and a tiny smile playing at his gorgeous lips. Whoa! No way! I did _not_ just think that! Definitely need to put some space between us before something bad happens. And that is so not happening right now. My mind and my body don't seem to be communicating of late.

He's so close now I can feel his warm breath fanning across my face.

My breath catches in my throat as I sit paralysed completely unable to bring myself to move. There's literally only about two centimetres separating us now and I'm hyperventilating. Fang on the other hand doesn't seem to be the least bit affected by any of this which just makes me angry.

I would have acted on that anger if his hand didn't slip behind my neck to close the last bit of space between us to press my lips to his.

Unfortunately it's one of those kisses; you know the one's where you forget your name and any reason why you should put some serious distance between you and the offending male in question. So, he succeeds in turning my brain to mush in the space of about two seconds while setting me on fire. This is nothing like when Dylan kisses me which is nice and all but it can't compare to how amazing Fang's lips feel moving leisurely against mine. He nips at my bottom lip, his other hand resting on my hip to tug me closer. My fingers find their way to his neck, tugging at the hair there which makes his breath hitch.

"Max…" He groans, his lips leaving mine for a second before I lean in again to shut him up. Not a time to be talking, Fangy, cause the second we stop I know for a fact I'll start thinking and that just never ends well.

He doesn't complain, the hand on my hip slipping slightly beneath my nightshirt to rub amazing circles on my lower back sending tingles up my spine.

His tongue glides across the seam of my lips and I don't object, my lips parting to let him in.

My heart is hammering loudly in my chest, trying hard to escape my ribcage and my whole body feels like it's been set alight.

We stay wrapped up in each other like that for what seems like years, Fang's hands running along my back and burying in my hair while mine keep him as close as possible not wanting to let him go.

It has to end, however, and ever so slowly we break apart. The searing kisses slow, turning into lazy nips until finally there is a small space between us. We're both panting hard, hands still buried in each other's hair while we catch our breath.

My lips tingle when I bite them and another wave of warmth breaks over me.

Neither of us moves for at least another ten minutes and in that time my thoughts trickle in once again until I'm on the verge of having a panic attack. I just kissed Fang! Oh god, I didn't just kiss him that was…that was…no! Bad Max! What the hell were you thinking? Dylan is going to kill us. God this is a mess, I just cheated on my husband! And I don't even regret it. My stomach churns, the passion between Fang and I was something Dylan and I will never share, that much I know.

This is wrong, why did I even want to kiss him? He's my best friend; you're not supposed to practically jump your best friend!

One of Fang's hands is still buried in my hair and he doesn't look like he plans on removing it anytime soon. I don't know what to do; don't know what to say for the first time since I'd met him.

"Fang…" I begin uncertainly and his eyes loose their glazed happiness turning hard instantly.

"No, don't say it." he's gone rigid, his smile disappearing and his jaw setting.

"I…" what am I going to say? He obviously can tell it's not going to be good because his eyes turn pleading.

"Please, Max, please don't."

"You…I…and Dylan…oh _god_." I whimper, my mind swimming with the consequences of what just happened. It's not something we can just pretend didn't happen, it was way too personal for that.

Fang presses his forehead to mine, his eyes closing as he takes a deep breath, "before all of this, you asked me if I believe in love."

I don't like where this is going but I have a feeling I need to hear it no matter how much I wish I didn't have to. "You said no." I remind him hoping he'll say yes and that's why this didn't mean a thing but I've always been a wishful thinker.

He's quiet for a while, his lips pressed in a thin line, "I lied." He whispers eventually.

For some inexplicable reason tears spring to my eyes. "You don't mean that." I choke out, my throat getting tight.

His eyes snap open, the hurt in them making the tears spill. In a second he's not touching me anymore, in fact he's not even in the tree anymore. My head whips round trying to find him but he's nowhere in sight. "Fang!" I cry out, my vision blurred because of my traitorous tears. I wrap my arms around myself and cry, unable to do anything else. It's like someone's stolen my heart and I don't know what to do to get it back. Is this love? Is this love? Feeling like you can't live for a second without that one person right beside you, holding you? If it is, I hate it.

**Ok. Tell me if it's too soon and if I've jumped into things cause if so I need to change it. if not then yippee! How'd you like the first bit of real Fax? Twelve chapters, I think that's the longest I've ever gone without Fax…hahahaha! It's extra long too so I hope you're happy. reviews for Fallen For You and the last chapter have been quite depressing so you think we cud try and get them a little this time? as a thanks for the Faxiness?**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<strong>

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	13. Love and Alley apologies

xXx

I can't find him. I've searched the entire city three times already and I haven't been able to even catch a glimpse of him. After about half an hour sulking in the tree I'd finally forced myself to stop acting like a two year old and go find him. That hadn't worked out too well, obviously. The problem is I know from experience that if Fang doesn't want to be found, he won't be found especially after what I said – well, more like what I _didn't_ say. I'd been beating myself up about it all day and I still hadn't come to a conclusion. Did I love him? Even if I did how would I know it? Love didn't _exist_. Not anymore anyway and it certainly didn't happen to people like me. And hell, probably the most depressing question, what if I did? I'm married, there's no way for us to be together.

Aching from head to toe and feeling extremely upset I hobble into the house with my flats in hand. Upstairs I go and tumble into a boiling hot bath to relax my throbbing muscles and poor abused feet. My arms don't look as bad as they did yesterday, they're covered in bruises and littered with cuts, some shallow some deep. I wallow in the bath for a good half an hour until the water goes cold and I hear a knock on the door. "Max?" It's Dylan and hearing him makes me jump. He pokes his head round the door and I sink more into the tub, a blush covering my face partly from shame, partly from embarrassment. Smiling he says, "Hello beautiful. Rough day?"

I bite my lip and nod, averting my eyes, "Where's Fang?" he enquires, raising an eyebrow at me.

That just worsens everything and guilt washes over me, god I'm a horrible person. "Gone." I mumble hoping I won't be questioned about it. Thankfully though Dylan gives me a sympathetic look but u can see that behind it he's pleased to be rid of him.

"Oh. Alright. Take your time, I'll get dinner ready." He ducks out the bathroom leaving me to stew in my grumpiness.

Wrapped up in a fluffy gown with a comfortable camisole and shorts underneath I head downstairs. The dining room is bathed in a soft glow from the candles and even before I've stepped foot into the room butterflies invade my stomach. Not in a good way.

The food is steaming and smells delicious, all set out and ready. A vase in the middle of the table holds a handful of red roses and petals are scattered all over the table cloth. Oh god I have a very bad feeling about this.

By the end of dinner I'm practically hyperventilating. I have an idea about what this is all about because he keeps staring at me in a way that makes me fidget.

At the end of dinner which would have been perfectly fine if I didn't know what it was leading up to Dylan pulls me to him and kisses me.

xXx

I am beyond mortified the next morning; I can barely make eye contact with Dylan. He on the other hand is practically exploding with male pride and smugness. I need to talk to Nudge, and JJ too cause I need to find where the hell that idiot has disappeared to.

I swear my face is still the colour of a tomato when I reach Nudge's house. I'm beyond glad it's the weekend so she should be home and sure enough the second I walk up to the door it's thrown open and my best friend stands before me grinning from ear to ear and squealing like a maniac.

"I knew it I knew it I knew it!" She all but screamed throwing herself at me so that I tumble down onto the grass.

She bursts into laughter but it just makes me wince and it abruptly comes to a halt. "Hey, what's up?" She enquires, "Shouldn't you be all blissful and happy and stuff?"

She stands up and offers me a hand to help me up which I accept. "I have a problem." I whisper, eyes instinctively running over the roofs in hope of seeing him but there's nothing.

"You're pregnant?" She gasps, eyes the size of saucers.

I gape at her in astonishment and sputter out, "No! God no, Nudge, it hasn't even been a day yet." I go green at the thought.

She pouts, "Fine. Come on, let's go inside then you can tell me what's really up."

Twenty minutes later I'm sitting on Nudge's couch with my head in my hands while my best friend tries to wrap her head around everything I've just told her. I would just like to remind everyone that until this morning, Nudge had no idea about Fang. Well, apart from the little I'd told her about him saving me the first time, I hadn't told her that we'd become very close friends…_very_ close friends.

"I don't know what to do." I whisper hopelessly, "I don't know where's he's gone, he's just disappeared. And then I think maybe it's a good thing that I can't find him because even if I did know where he was I have no idea what I'd say to him. What do you _say_ to something like that? _God_!" I throw my arms up in frustration, "And now this? I can't believe I actually went through with it, I mean come on, could there _be_ a worse time?"

She's just sitting there totally silent and to be honest it's starting to worry me when out of nowhere she bursts, "Oh. My. God! He loves you? And you let him _go_? Are you _insane_ woman?" She screeches at the top of her lungs.

I jump in surprise and blink at her in shock.

"And you're _here_ of all places when you could be out there looking for him? Did you hit your head or something? Honestly I will never understand your logic."

I gape at her uncomprehendingly and she takes this as her cue to plough on.

"Oh please, Maximum, don't look at me like that! It's obvious you love him too now get your skinny arse out of this house and go find your man!" She orders so sternly I actually stand up only to pause.

"But love doesn't exist!" I cry in desperation, not too sure who I'm trying to convince anymore.

Nudge puts her hands on her hips and raises her eyebrows at me, "If you don't love him then why did you throw yourself at his attacker? Why did you scale a building and drag him half-dead through the streets to make sure he survived? Why did you care so much when you saw him after the wedding? Face it Max, you're in love, I don't care what other people say. It _does_ exist." She says firmly shoving me in the direction of the door, "Now where would he go? Think. If he ran off after you pretty much smashed his heart into tiny little pieces he'd probably go somewhere he's taken you, somewhere special."

"How do you know?" I demand digging my heels into the ground, "I've looked everywhere!"

"Well obviously not everywhere." She chides pushing me out the door. "Now I don't want to see you until you've found him, Maximum Ride, do you understand me?"

I'm still trying to wrap my head around how sure she is about all this when she closes the door leaving me standing on her doorstep totally confused.

I sigh, my shoulders slumped. She's right. Stupid hyper best friend. Ok, think about this again. Where would Fang go? Where's he taken me that could possibly mean something? I contemplate it for a while whopping two seconds before it clicks and I smack my palm to my face. You _idiot_! The rooftop! The one where we'd watched the sunset and we'd first talking about the concept of love. The one where I'd admitted I did believe in it.

Now that I thought of it there was no doubt in my mind that he'd be there or somewhere in the general vicinity so I set off for the roof praying that I'm right.

xXx

The ladder's gone. That's the first thing I notice when I come up beside the building. I actually walked straight passed it the first time because I'd been looking for the rickety ladder he'd taken me up the last time.

This only confirms my theory that he's up there and after a minute of trying to think of a way to get him to talk to me I finally settle for a direct simple approach. "Fang!" I call, loud enough that I know he'll be able to hear me if he is indeed up there. "Fang, I know you're up there so don't even try and pretend your not!" I order firmly and all but scream out in relief when I strain my ears to hear some shuffling. Of course because this is Fang and he's born to be difficult he doesn't look over or give any indication he's heard me. I sigh and bite my lip, trying to think of a way to persuade him down, "Please can we talk about yesterday? I didn't mean to react the way I did, I was just so surprised and confused and _scared_! I mean realistically, even if I did feel that way about you how would it work? I'm married, to a man that adores me and that would _kill_ you if he found out!" I twist my clammy hands together nervously; eyes trained on the roof, praying that he'll even poke his head over or _something_. My mind whizzes with a thousand different thoughts and the most pressing issue makes me wince. Last night. Oh god. My face pales in shame and I bite my lip so hard it starts to bleed. How could I face Fang after last night? Tears prick the back of my eyes and I can't bring myself to fight them back. "Please, Fang, it's killing me!" I cry desperately, tears spilling over my eyes and blurring my vision, "I…I don't know what to do! I couldn't push it away any longer and I'm so scared right now and _I need my best friend_!"

Still there's no reply from above and it makes the tears come harder. I sniffle and angrily brush them away. I was being stupid. I'd crushed him yesterday, I knew it when I'd seen his face and now I expected him to coming running back when I need a shoulder to cry on? I wrap my arms around my stomach and shake my head angrily at myself.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." I whisper and choking back a sob I leave. _What have I done?_

xXx

He listened to her confessions, his fingers digging into the roof painfully as he restrained himself from comforting her. he hated to hear her so vulnerable, he knew how much it took to get her into such a state and to be the cause of it…it made his chest constrict and the air to suddenly become too thin.

But he couldn't, not after what happened, what he'd _said_. He never meant to tell her, he had accepted the fact that his feelings would not be returned and forced himself to see the truth of the matter; Maximum Ride (He refused to think of her as a Walker) would never love him, a boy who's own parents hadn't cared about him enough to stick around. But yesterday he had been so lost in the moment of the wonderful feeling of her plump lips gliding against his own, that he simply hadn't been able to stop himself. And now look, she was _crying_ because of him and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

It would be better for her in the long run anyway; she'd move on with her life, forget about the street boy she'd befriended and have a family with her husband. She'd be happy.

But it didn't make it hurt any less because he would still be alone and a selfish part of him wanted to damn the consequences, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her until she forgot about all her troubles.

He squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to let the tears fall. Tears never got you anywhere that was one of the first things he'd learned.

He took a deep breath and relaxed his hand to get the blood flowing through it again. It was done, Max was part of his past but she'd never be part of his future. _No more, it's done and you can't change any of it so get up and move on because there's no one out there to look out for you, there never has been. If you want to survive you've got to do it yourself._

He pushed himself up and surveyed the city in the midday sun. This was the only constant in his life, this very sight of the city streets buzzing below him the people going about their business while he stood above, detached, alone. Where he always would be.

******Weeeell? What you think? I added a whole bunch at the end, you can thank BCK for that. I hope you like it I'm actually pretty happy with this one now that I've fixed it up. tell me what you thought!******

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	14. prepaired to wait

xXx

I was curled up in a chair in the parlour with a book in hand two days later when there was a very loud banging on the front door. I'd barely left the house since my monologue with Fang in the alley and I could tell Dylan was starting to get worried about my reserved behaviour. I'd spilled my guts to Nudge once again and she'd assured me he would come around but she didn't know him, she didn't know how bloody stubborn he was. And if he'd decided he didn't want to see me again, well, that was it. I put my book down on the table and quickly head to the door, frowning at the insistent banging. "I'm coming!" I huff, throwing open the door to be faced with a beyond pissed JJ with her hands on her hips and a death glare aimed at me that could rival Fang's.

I take a step back in shock since I'm not expecting the hostile look.

"What did you do?" She hisses angrily.  
>"What are you talking about?" I sputter because I really can't muster anything else under her murderous glare.<p>

"Fang, what did you do to him? What did you say?" she demands.

"JJ, what are you _talking_ about?" Out on the street a couple of people have turned to stare at the hostile girl on my doorstep. "Look, why don't you come in, then we can talk."

She pushed passed me but doesn't move beyond the front hallway.  
>"You've seen him? How is he?" I enquire, shooting a dozen more questions at her before she can even open her mouth to yell at me some more.<p>

"Once. This morning. I've been so worried! He hasn't stayed away this long in years, since I first met him! And that was only by chance, he was in the city and I managed to catch up to him before he disappeared but trust me he tried to. I asked him why he hadn't come by the shop or given me any sign that he was alive. After the attack….and you weren't helping any!" She pointed at me accusingly and I felt guilty about not stopping by like I'd said I would ever day since the attack. "But he was so closed off; he hasn't been like that for ages! It took me almost ten years to earn his trust and I figured I'd at least broken through a little. Not as much as you obviously but I thought it was enough for him to trust me. Didn't say much, not that he ever does but it was way less than usual and when I asked him what was wrong he closed off completely and wouldn't say another word. Then some stupid prat decided to push me and the next thing I know he's pulled one of his disappearing acts! The only thing that I know that could make him go back to that is you. Now what the hell happened?" She presses.

I sigh and rub my eyes tiredly. Wearily I walk into the living room with JJ right behind me. Once seated I give her a rundown on what's happened in the last few days from the attack in the alley to my attempted conversation with him two days ago.

"…and I haven't heard from him since. I've royally screwed up." I mumble laying back in defeat.

JJ looks torn between wanting to scream at me and wanting to hug me and I can't blame her, I've only messed up everything. She thinks through that for a minute before carefully starting, "Fang and I…he's like my brother. I've known him since I was four for heavens sake! You wanna know how we met? My dad had a fitting in one of the upper sections of the city; he had to take me along because my mom had died a couple of months before. I knew my place, I didn't touch anything, I just sat by the window while dad took measurements and things. It was the middle of winter, and everything was covered in snow. And there he was, sitting on a doorstep, a scrawny little kid curled up into a ball. Street kids aren't exactly rare around here but something about him made me curious. We didn't properly meet until four days later when I was playing in the streets. He was on the same doorstep, all shaggy hair and massive black eyes. Some of the older kids decided to pick on me. You know the usual, double my size with an affinity for pushing girls around and Fang stepped in, tried to take them on, the idiot. Got beaten within an inch of his life, which considering the circumstances wasn't a lot. He barely spoke a word to me for the first three months but I'd bring him whatever I'd snuck out of the house, an old blanket, some fruit. The first thing he ever said to me was 'I'm not worth it.' when I asked him what happened to his parents." She shook her head in disgust at the memory, a frown creasing her features. "Turns out that house he'd been sitting outside of was his _own_. His parents left him there, just like that." She snapped her fingers, "He's never let anyone get within touching distance of him since, a decade later and still the only things I know about him is what I've been there to experience. Then you came along and he changed. He _smiled_, a _talked_ he was _happy_…" She trailed off for a minute before her eyes locked with mine and she said very firmly, "You're all he's got, Max. He's a handful and he's got massive baggage but someone needs to look out for him. I've tried, for ten years I've tried and again and again I've failed. If he loses you then I think that's it. He will _never_ trust anyone again and I can't bear the thought of him doing that to himself." She took a deep breath before ploughing on, "I know I'm asking a lot but I'm begging you, don't give up on him. You're his only chance."

We lapse into silence for a good ten minutes, me trying to battle through my emotions while JJ pulls herself together. Finally I make a decision. He's a pain, he's stubborn as hell, he's born to irritate the living hell out of me and it's going to be hard but whether he likes it or not, I'm sticking around. "The house, does he still go there?" I enquire. I never had figured out where he went when we weren't together, I had no idea where he slept or anything but this sounded like exactly the place he would be.

JJ nods, "Yeah. Yeah he does."

xXx

It takes me a full hour to find it but once I'm in the general area it's not hard to locate. It sticks out like a sore thumb, a crumbling old building in the middle of a row of well kept houses.

I hesitantly walk up the cracked pathway to the door which is barely hanging on. I can picture it in its prime, pristine white walls, trimmed green grass adorning the gardens overflowing with bright flowers in bloom. I can see Fang in the garden, running around and laughing dressed in rumpled but neat clothing being chased by an older man while a woman sits on a chair on the porch, watching them with tender eyes. Almost instantly that tender gaze is transformed into one of disgust, the man chasing Fang is no longer smiling but barking angrily while the little boy runs from the house with tears in his onyx eyes.

My eyes prickle and my hands fist at my sides. I push onward and enter the house, the shattered marble floor covered in a thick layer of dust just barely disturbed beneath my feet.

It's eerily silent inside and stripped bare, the once beautiful wallpaper has long since peeled away leaving nothing but patches as a reminder. The staircase is still in tact mostly but the railing has been stripped bare and after checking the four rooms downstairs – all completely empty without a sign of life – I headed up. My shoes clicking on the ground sounds way too loud in the silence so I take them off to pad up the stairs. There are no doors on the rooms and all emanate a spooky dark shadow. I shiver and wrap my arms around myself as I move through each room only to come up empty. I find him in the last room in the hall, sitting on a windowsill with one leg brought up and his head resting on his elbow. There are the remnants of a fire in the small fireplace on one side of the room and a threadbare mattress in the corner. Besides that there's nothing else in the room.

I can tell by the way he tenses ever so slightly that he knows I'm there, the question is if he'll run or not.

Neither of us moves for a long while until I take a cautious step into the room. When he doesn't move I inch my way closer until I'm right beside him.

There's nothing I can think of to say so instead I nudge him gently until he shifts over and I sit beside him, pulling my legs up to wrap my arms around my knees. I lean into him, my head resting against his shoulder.

I feel him take a deep breath but he doesn't push me away, he doesn't do anything so I get comfortable, prepared to wait as long as it'll take to get him to talk to me.

…**and? Anyone ever been curious where Fang lived? Lol! A little bit of Fang-history in the next chappie I think and then of course more drama ;-) where would we all be without drama? Lol! And possibly some fax, we'll have to see but I think that'll start to pick up. Tell me if it was ok! The last two chapters I've been pretty damn impressed with and I REALLY don't want to stuff this story up like I've done with pretty much all of my others so holding thumbs!**

**Reviews mean the world to me, you have no idea guys, they BEYOND make my day. **

**REVIEWS=LUV**

**LUV=INSPIRATION**

**INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	15. Not now, not ever

The silence drags on that the sun slowly edges its way across the sky and still he doesn't speak and as a result neither do I.

It's about two hours later that he shifts and sets his penetrating gaze on me. "Why are you here, Max?" He asks, his voice raspy.

"For you." I say simply without lifting my head from his shoulder. "What about Dylan?" He murmurs when my hand finds purchase on his and my fingers slip into the familiar position.

"He'll live." I give his hand a squeeze and curl closer to him.

He tenses, unsure of the meaning behind that statement. I think he's afraid of reading too much into it and to reassure him I wriggle round to face him.

I'm twisted at an odd angle and my side is digging into the window frame but I have a mission.

He's watching me curiously and apprehensively and he doesn't move a muscle.

I shift a little more to get into a better position and end up half deposited in his lap. Once in a comfortable position my fingers come up to trace the hard line of his jaw. My lips soon follow the same path, ghosting across the tense skin. From his jaw I leave a trail of feather light kisses down his neck, my pulse quickening along with his.

I continue to pepper his face and neck with sweet kisses until I eventually come to his lips, "Fang…" I breathe, my heart thumping loudly in my chest and my nerves making my hands shaky. When did I decide I was going to do this? At that moment I can't bring myself to really care when I figured out that I love him just that I do. The tiny logical part of me is yelling that this isn't a good idea, that it's giving false hope because we'll never be able to truly be together but the bigger louder part is telling me to go for it because if I don't I might lose him and that's just not feasible. "I love you, Fang." I don't wait for his response, I press my lips to his and instantly the fire that was there when we first kissed flares up and takes over.

My brain is thoroughly mushified by the time we break apart breathless and Fang presses his forehead to mine. My fingers are still fisting his shaggy black hair and his curled around my neck and neither of us makes a move to change the position we're in.

When my brain finally decides that it's going to start working again I continue with my sentence. "But it's not enough. I wish it was but I'm _married_ and if Dylan found out…"

His fingers rub small circles on my neck, calming me down and reducing me to mush once again when he kisses me softly. "We can leave. Start again somewhere else." He suggests, punctuating each word with a nip at my bottom lip.

I revel in the amazing feeling of him kissing me for a second longer before I pull away slightly and reluctantly remove my hands from his hair to settle on his chest. _Spoken like someone who has nothing to lose_. "I can't." I tell him sadly, shaking my head. "You know I can't just _leave_. I have to think about my family, my sister. She's sixteen in three years and I can't risk something like this harming her chances of a good marriage." I lay my head on his shoulder as his arms encircle me, "And Dylan. I know he wouldn't let me go without a fight. Even if we did leave he'd find us and then…" I shake my head to dispel the very thought. "I can't."

His chest rises as he takes a deep breath, twirling a lock of my hair around his finger to tug gently. "I understand." He whispers against my hair.

We lapse into yet another silence but this one isn't nearly as tense as the last one.

It's a highly humiliating and shameful question even if he doesn't finish it. "The other day, you said you couldn't put it off any longer…"

My face drains of colour. It would have come up sooner or later but I _really_ didn't want to talk about this now.

I bury my face in his chest and that seems to be all the answer he needs. "I'm sorry." I whisper, my words slurred by his shirt.

Out of nowhere he pushes me back firmly.

My eyes the size of dinner plates I watch him, afraid that because of what I'd done he'd hate me.

"I want to show you something." He tells me, taking my hand and tugging me to my feet. My relief must be written across my face because he smiles and tucks a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I won't blame you for something you couldn't stop." he murmurs, his shining onyx eyes luring me in. Before I can blink there's barely a millimetre between us, his hands are resting on my hips and I suddenly find it hard to breathe. "But don't expect me to ever be in the same vicinity as him. I don't think I'll be able to help myself."

_Oh god_. My mind's gone fuzzy, my legs turning to jelly.

"Come on." He steps away and pulls me out the room and down the stairs.

Still recovering I let him guide me out the back into the overgrown garden I'd spent the better part of three hours staring at.

He weaves his way through the weeds and thick bushes following what looked like a very thin path. Right at the bottom of the garden is a massive tree, his branches extending in every direction so that it created a dome of green leaves.

Fang pushes apart some of the leaves and holds them back for me.

I raise an eyebrow at him but slip passed.

Behind the canopy of leaves is a wide open space with massive branches thicker than my waist sprouting from the ground to support the dome. "Wow!" I gasp jumping up on one of the lower branches.

Fang chuckles when I hop from branch to branch going higher each time.

"Fang, this is amazing!" I laugh, plopping down on a high branch swinging my legs.

"Figured you'd like it." he starts climbing too but stops on the branch below me.

I dangle my hand down and wiggle my fingers, he laughs and reaches up hut only tips of our fingers brush.

"Your box of tricks doesn't end, does it?" I muse, flicking a shoe at him.

His hand shoots out to grab it and he flings it right back, landing on my lap.

"You're no fun." I pout, which earns a wink.

"Oh I'm loads of fun and you know it." he says rather self-righteously which earns a snort on my part. He raises an eyebrow at me, "Are you denying that, Maximum?" he enquires.

"Maybe." I sing, only noticing the glint in his eye when it's too late. "Don't you dare!" I cry and scramble up only to yelp when he appears right in front of me.

I slowly back up against the trunk when he closes in and slump my shoulders in defeat.

He grins triumphantly and just as the last second I jump onto the branch beside me.

Fang looks a little shocked for a second and I use this time to put a few more branches between us.

"Trying to run, huh? Think that's such a good idea?" my head whips round trying to find him but of course I can't see him.

A giggle bubbles up in my throat and I'm barely able to bite it back as I drop to a lower branch.

"Really sweetheart, you don't want to d this. You'll only get hurt."

I scoff, "I think I can handle a cocky guy with an ego the size of an elephant." I call, scanning the branches but not finding anything.

"Ouch. That hurt Maxie." I can practically hear the pout in his voice and this time I can't hold back a laugh.

"Want me to kiss it better?" I coo when I duck down again.

"Well, since you offered…" he sounds closer this time but just as I whip my head round to look in the direction of it a feather light brush against my lips makes me blush.

"Cheater." I grumble, eyes slitting as I carefully take note of every detail around me. Nothing. Damn him.

"Admit it, you love it." he teases from above.

"I don't go down without a fight!" I retort, making my way around the trunk.

All of a sudden a weight is thrown against my side and with a gasp I tumble from the branch, unable to correct my balance. My nails dig into whatever had thrown me off in the first place and said thing grabs hold of me and twists round violently about two seconds before we hit the ground. I land with an _oof_ on Fang's chest which is rumbling with laughter.

"Give up?" he asks sweetly when I poke my head up to look at him.

I glare at him, "Not a chance."

"You never give in, do you?" he muses, dark eyes bottomless pits to get lost in forever.

My eyes dart to his lips where a content smile has settled and say seriously, "Not of it's worth fighting for, no."

He sobers up pretty quickly and rolls us over to I'm lying in the leaves and soil with his lean body hovering above me. His longish midnight hair tickles my face he's so close and I can feel his warm breath washing over me. "Is it?" he breathes, his lips brushing against mine as he speaks.

My mind cloudy, my body tingling all I can think about right then is how delicious it is to feel his body against mine and his gaze sizzling me from the inside out. I don't even hesitate before answering because I know this is what Dylan and I are missing and what we'll never have; passion and love. Most importantly love. "Yes. It's definitely worth fighting for."

He claims my lips in a searing kiss that rips away any thoughts besides the fact that I love him with all my heart.

"I love you." I murmur as we come up for air.

His eyes flash with something I hadn't been able to identify; awe. It floors me for a second before even that is wiped from my mind by his next words.

"And I love you, Maximum Ride." He whispers successfully turning me to a pile of goo.

My heart swells at hearing the words for the first time and knowing they're true. Though he had implied it in the tree the other day he hadn't said it in so few words. It's not lost on me that he doesn't refer to me as a Walker but I'm not about to correct him.

Not now. Not ever.

My hands loop around his neck to bring him down again and he willingly complies.

**Pretty much just a fluffy chapter. I figured I'd lighten things up a bit after the last two drama chapters ;-P. so what do you guys think? A little anti-climactic? Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. So, I have a feeling this is going to be winding to a close preeeetty soon as in the next four chapters or so. Just thought I'd let you know but I'll do a sequel don't worry. **

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	16. First fight

xXx

When the sun sets and the stars come out I'm still with Fang. I know I'm going to get an earful from Dylan when I get home but I want nothing more than to stay with Fang in the nice little oblivious bubble we've created.

We've relocated back to the room I found him in and he stocked up the fire to get it going again while I plopped down on the mattress. I wince at the cold wall against my back and the hard floor under me. I make a note to get some things in town next time. small things because I know he won't do charity but I refuse to sleep in that goddamn four poster bed with it's mattress the size of a house while Fang is here with nothing.

He slides down beside me and my hand seeks his out instantly.

I rest my head on his shoulder and play with his fingers absentmindedly in the soothing silence.

"Dylan's going to blow a gasket." I note out of nowhere. It's true, I've been gone for hours and when I finally did get round to going home he'd be beyond angry.

Fang chuckles and captures my hand, halting my fiddling to look up at him.

He's looking at me in that way again, the one that turns me to mush and makes me want to grin goofily. "What are you going to tell him?" he asks, kissing the tips of my fingers.

I shrug, "I'll come up with something. I've got good friends that'll cover for me if I need it."

His lips tip up in a mischievous smile that makes my stomach flip, "Then stay." He whispers, "Don't leave tonight."

I snort but don't stop him from tugging me closer, "They're not _that_ good friends."

"We'll come up with something." He hums, his onyx gaze setting me on fire.

He can tell my resolve is wavering and takes full advantage of it by ghosting his lips across mine, "Stay."

Any and all resolve I had crumbles completely and I cave, giving in with an impatient sigh before attaching my lips to his.

I can feel him smiling smugly and give his bottom lip a nip, my tongue darting out to sooth the sting. The message is clear, _don't think you're always gonna get your way._

His hands sit securely on my hips as the kiss deepens and soon I find myself in his lap, straddling him.

I pull back for air and smile at Fang's adorably ruffled hair, cheeks dusted with pink and his eyes dancing with stars.

The image of him as a little boy flashes across my mind immediately followed by the picture of him all alone, abandoned by the people who were supposed to love and care for you.

He instantly notices when the passion and delirious happiness seeps from my expression and cups my jaw, "What's wrong?" he asks, his thumb caressing my cheek lovingly.

I can't help myself, I want to know. A second hand account from JJ wasn't quite cutting it for me because as much as I loved JJ she missed quite a lot when it came to Fang. I hesitated, however, because I knew the second I spoke that nice little bubble we'd created would pop and I didn't know how he'd react to my curiosity or if he'd take it the wrong way.

He sighs and leans his head against the wall, his warm hand not leaving my face.

_Damn it. Why am I so easy to read?_ I internally yell, wishing we could just rewind five minutes so I'd never bring it up, even unintentionally.

"You don't have to tell me." I rush to get the words out, frozen to the spot.

He tips his head to the side and opens his eyes. "You deserve to know."

"I can wait; a little curiosity isn't going to kill me." I assure him, tacking on a little smile at the end.

"I hate to be anti-climactic but there's not much to tell." Liar. "I'm serious; it's your typical orphan story. Parents didn't want me, they left, I stupidly thought they'd come back but I know better now."

A flare of anger rises up inside that makes me hit his chest and glare at him. "Stop it!" I snap at him pushing away his arms around my waist to I can stand up.

His features are painted with confusion and I point a finger at him accusingly.

"Oh don't look at me like that! You know _exactly_ what I mean. Stop pretending it didn't affect you, ok?" I put my hands on my hip and continue my little tirade, "I don't expect you to tell me everything about your past but do _not_ sit there and act so blasé about something I _know_ hurts!"

He returns my glare full force and throws up his hands, "What do you want me to say, Max? That it crushed me? That eleven years later and I still can't figure out why they left? Well, congratulations you got what you came for." He spits venomously.

I take a step back, momentarily stunned. He's never spoken to me like that. I'd heard it directed at Sam and when he talked about Dylan but _never_ towards me. And it _hurt_.

His glare doesn't falter and I can't help the anger and pain that blooms in my chest. My hands ball into fists and I give a sharp nod. "You know what, Fang? Screw it."

I turn on my heel and all but run out the room, down the stairs and down the street.

xXx

I completely ignore Dylan when I reach the house; I slam the door hard behind me and storm up the stairs with Dylan right behind me.

I go straight into the bathroom and lock the door behind me, pressing my back against the cool wood and sinking to the floor where I hugged my knees.

"Max? What's wrong?" Dylan knocks on the door but I don't reply. "Honey, please let me in."

Silence.

The handle rattles as Dylan tries in vain to open the door. "Max, talk to me. Where were you?"

Silence.

Twenty minutes later I still haven't moved and it sounds like Dylan's given up trying to get me out. I'm in no mood to put up with my husband so I'm praying that he's gone downstairs so I can sneak into bed and sleep off the last few hours.

Unlocking the door I crack it open to peek out but there's no one there.

Sighing in relief I climb into the bed, not even bothering to get changed into pj's.

It takes a while to get to sleep but finally after what seems like hours of angry and hurt thoughts I drift off.

I'm broken out of the nice warm cocoon of sleep I'm in by something warm pressed up against my back. Less than a second later an arm drapes over my side, the hand resting on my stomach.

Dylan.

"Shh, go back to sleep, darling." He whispers in my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin. He presses a lingering kiss to the curve of my neck then buries his face in my hair where he stays.

I'm too far gone to push him off or yell at him in frustration so I just lay my head down and let him hold me, slightly comforted by the intimate embrace.

**I am BEYOND sorry it's taken so long and that it's so short! I hope you enjoyed it though. So what did you think of their first fight? Fang's going to have to suck up _big time_ for this one. And yes, more Mylan…but it isn't _that_ bad…**

**I know everyone assumed I'd be throwing in the towel on this one since I started another story but I promise that I won't, I will finish this story but I'm going to take my time because I truly don't want to cuff it up now. **

**Quite a few people commented on how I never finish my stories and I'm sorry about that but I go through stages of when I'm really happy and I'll write up a storm but then something will ruin that, whether it's a fight with my parents or friends or bad grades of whatever and I story hop because my brain sorta shuts down on ideas for that story…I know, crap explanation but there you go…**

**Oh, I've published the story I asked you guys about, it's called _Protective Custody_ and there's already two chapters up. Please go check it out!**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	17. Street fairs, forgiveness and surprises

xXx

It' early the next morning when I decide I', going to spend the day with my friends. It feels like its been years since we last hung out and had fun what with all the drama that had happened over the last three weeks. That thought floors me. After everything that happened, Fang, the wedding, almost being killed twice, saving Fang and falling for him it had only been _three weeks_. It makes my mind spin with how ridiculous it sounds.

I dress in a dark red dress that ends just above the knee and tie a black sash around my midsection. I pull my air dried hair out the way with a simple red ribbon and dig out a pair of flats. Successfully presentable I head for the door only to be stopped by Dylan coming out the kitchen.

"Another busy day?" he muses, eyes raking over me.

A blush tints my cheeks, "Yeah. I thought I'd spend the day with Nudge and Iggy."

"Mind if I tag along?" he enquires, blue eyes shining with question.

My mind flashes to Fang for less than a second before I nod. He wants to be a jerk, fine but he mustn't expect me to put my life on hold because he's acting like a child. Besides, Dylan's fun. "Sure."

He flashes a dazzling grin and pushes off the doorframe. He bows low and holds out his hand. "M'lady."

I laugh and place my hand in his, giving a curtsy.

The second we step out the house it's chaos. People are buzzing around, music is playing further down the street and there are streamers and ribbons everywhere.

Everyone's dressed in ridiculous brightly coloured clothes and decked out in matching accessories.

As we move further down the main street the music gets louder and the crowd thicker.

Stalls are set up all along the street, their owners urging people to buy the items offered. Every second stall is either a silly game or some amazing smelling food. I'm practically drooling two minutes in.

"Max!" A very familiar voice squeals and my head snaps round to find Ella waving frantically at me from a stall across the street.

"Ell!" I laugh, dropping Dylan's hand to run over to my little sister.

We collide halfway and almost topple to the ground laughing.

She all but screams in my ear and squeezes the life out of me.

I manage to eventually pry her off my and grin at her when she demands to know why I haven't come to visit. "I'm sorry, Elly-belly, it's been hectic."

She scowls at the use of her nickname and shoves my side playfully. "That is so not an excuse! Ugh, you really need to come home, mother's been bugging the hell out of me! She's dragging me off into the kitchen instead of letting me help Papa in the fields!" She whines, pouting dramatically at me.

I laugh and ruffle her hair fondly only earning a glare for my efforts.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen." Dylan rumbles, coming up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist. He rests his chin on my shoulder and smiles at me sister who turns ten shades of red and sputters out an unintelligible response.

I bite back a laugh at her nerves, "Have you seen Nudge and Iggy?"

She lets out a relieved breath and points to a pie stall where sure enough Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge are standing. Well, the boys are stuffing their faces with two massive chunks of pie while Nudge wrinkles her nose and tells them off about it.

"You have to see mother and Papa before the end of the day or I'll get told off for not dragging you by the ears!" Ella calls warningly after us as we weave through the crowd to my friends.

"I promise!" I call back.

"Hey! Some other people would like some pie you know!" I chastise right behind Iggy and Gazzy who both almost drop their pies in surprise.

Iggy spins round with a mouth full of pie and smiles.

"Oh thank the lord." Nudge groans, sidling up to Dylan and I. "_Civilised_ people." We've been here for two hours and that's all they've done!" She grumbles, pointing accusingly at the guys making them stick their pie covered tongues out at her.

"Ugh, you are so gross." I mumble and they puff out their chests proudly.

"Why thank you Maxie!" Iggy chimes, shovelling another third of his pie into his mouth.

"Tell me why we've put up with them since second grade?" Nudge huffed, crossing her arms over her chest to glare at Iggy.

"Hey, it was _your_ idea." I remind her which only sours her mood even more. "Ok, pudgy, how about we go look at something shiny to cheer you up."

Her eyes light up and she claps enthusiastically, "Yay!" then she grabs hold of my arm and all but rips it off in her haste to pull me in the direction of the closest jewellery stand.

Unfortunately for Dylan he's not smart enough to loosen his grip on my waist and he ends up being hauled along with me.

She comes to an abrupt halt in front of a stall decorated with intricate jewellery. Purple, blue, amber, and clear stones wink invitingly in the light, drawing a horde of women every few seconds.

Nudge thrusts her finger eagerly at a sapphire set, a delicate silver chain twists with a string of royal blue sapphires in a beautiful rope with matching earrings and ring.

"It's so _perfect_!" She sighs dreamily, her eyes glazing over like they do when she's off in her own world.

I completely forget Dylan's with us until he chuckles and gives my hand a squeeze. "What about you, darling?" he murmurs in my ear, "Anything catch your eye?"

I'm not very big on jewellery, I prefer to keep it very minimal if I have to wear it and I'm about to say no when my eyes land on a silver ring shaped like a snake, little onyx stones set into the silver body to look like shimmering scales.

As if reading my mind Dylan calls the fat merchant over and has the ring brought over.

"No, I was just looking!" I protest but Dylan's not having any of it.

Before I can even blink he's taken my hand and slipped the ring onto my finger where it sits snugly.

"We'll take it." He says, handing over a dreadfully large number of gold coins.

I wince and move to take it off and demand he return it when his blue eyes lock on me and I can't find the words. "Let me spoil my wife." He says sternly, tucking a lock of hair that had come out of my ribbon behind my ear.

I open my mouth to insist but he shuts me up by kissing me firmly. He doesn't give me the chance to speak because every time I try to he just kisses me again and I end up giving in because it's obvious I'm not going to win and it's getting a little embarrassing having everyone stare at us.

He grins smugly and loops his arm around my waist.

When I chance a glance at Nudge she's gaping at me with her eyes the size of saucers.

But then Dylan does something that'll make Nudge worship him for the rest of her life. He buys the sapphire set, has it wrapped up and gives it to her.

Now, Nudge has no problem with having tons of money spent on her and screams with excitement, the satin box clutched to her chest.

The rest of the morning follows a similar pattern but I manage to stay clear of any other expensive gifts from Dylan. Nudge guilt trips me into dancing with her in the main square, Iggy and Gazzy catch up and keep us laughing with their jokes and antics and we even run into JJ manning her fathers stall which is covered in silk accessories and beautiful dresses.

It's about noon when things go downhill.

"I'm going to get something to eat." I announce, disentangling myself from Dylan.

"Oh! Me too! Me too!" Nudge bounces up and down, her hand thrust up in the air.

I roll my eyes but can't keep the smile off my face, "Ok."

I leave the bridge everyone's sitting on out the outskirts of the main street to enter the hustle and bustle of the fair again. I approach one of the stalls and get order something for Nudge and I, adding a few drinks to that too since I'm beyond thirsty.

"Having fun?" a deep voice rumbles right by my ear and in any other case I would have been surprised but I only tense slightly and slowly turn to face Fang.

He's standing with his arms crossed over his chest, his hair windswept and his eyes as impenetrable as ever.

I scowl and turn away from him. "Yes, I was." I tell him flippantly, grabbing the drinks and food and shoving past him.

He hooks his hand around my arm and brings me to a stop.

"Let me go." I snap yanking my arm away from him.

"Not until you talk to me." he insists.

"And why would I want to talk to you, Fang? You made it pretty clear last night that you don't have _anything_ you want to say to me." I say coolly keeping my expression wiped of any emotion.

He lets out an aggravated breath and released my arm, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. Please forgive me?"

"Give me one good reason why I should." I demand.

He slumps his shoulders, his hands finding their way to his pockets. "I'm not good at talking about my feelings. You know that so please let me show you."

I'm still completely peeved at him for last night but the fact of the matter is his statement is true…and I still love the infuriating idiot. My eyes dart in the direction of the bridge. "Ok."

Relief coats his features and I'm glad I didn't say no. I have a feeling that wouldn't have gone down too well.

"But I have to make an excuse first." I add and his expression darkens again. I know it's because of Dylan, the fact that I can't just go with him because of my husband.

"Five minutes, I'll meet you at the house ok?" I place a hand on his arm and offer a smile.

He sighs softly but lets me head back to my friends.

xXx

Ten minutes later I've made the excuse that I'm going to visit my parents and I'm making my way down the street to Fang's house.

He's standing outside, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ok, so that took a little longer than five minutes." I concede earning a ghost of a smile from Fang.

His shoulders are set and his jaw is tight telling me all I need to know.

I enter the house with Fang right behind me and the second we're out of sight I lean up on my toes to give him a reassuring kiss.

He cups my neck and just stares at me for a long moment. "Come on." He says gruffly when he drops his hand to take mine. Instead of going upstairs like I expected we go into what was once a dining room. all that's left of it is a ratty old carpet that Fang throws to the side to reveal a metal door set into the floor.

My interest piqued I watch as he pulls a key from his picket, undoes the lock and opens the hatch. "Give me a second." He says before jumping down into the darkness.

I gasp and kneel down beside the hatch, my eyes wide as I wait for confirmation that he hadn't just killed himself.

I hear shuffling and a second later an orange light appears. He's lit an oil lamp that allows me to see half of his face and a flight of stairs descending into what I'm guessing is the cellar.

I kick off my shoes so I don't slip and make my way down towards him. The small lamp doesn't offer that much light so I can't see further than a few feet in front of me but I can just make out the outline of something bulky in front of me.

I take the lamp Fang offers me then disappears into the darkness again.

One by one the lamps are lit as Fang moves around the large basement and with each one I can make out more and more of what's in it. white linen? There's dusty white sheets thrown over large shapes, some I can identify as furniture thanks to the ornately carved feet peeking out from the bottom while others remain a mystery. When the whole basement is lit Fang comes back over to where I'm standing and pulls off the closest sheet to reveal a beautiful red satin chaise longue. The wood is stained so dark it's almost black with beautiful swirls carved into it. The satin shimmers in the warm light offered by the lamps making it look very inviting.

I frown. What is this? Why does Fang have a satin chaise longue in this place?

He rips off another hiding a marble-topped coffee table. I approach another bigger one and look up for confirmation.

Fang nods grimly and I tug it off. it's a glass book case filled to the brim with old books. Hard covers, soft covers, some bound in leather with yellowing pages.

Thoroughly confused I make my way through another four sheets which all reveal various other furniture before I turn to Fang and wait for an explanation.

He's staring off into the distance and I can tell he's lost in thought. "It's my mothers." He whispers so softly that if it hadn't been otherwise silent I wouldn't have heard him.

He doesn't say anything else but his gaze is set on a large square shaped item leaning against what looks like an armoire. Watching him curiously I tug the cover loose and let it fall to the ground, completely floored by what it reveals.

**Four whole pages. Why exactly I'm being so generous is beyond me. reviews were really bad guys. Why does this always happen? I seriously thought I was keeping up to par but apparently not. Reviews always take a steep drop from about chapter ten and onwards. Do you think we could get them back up again? PWETTY PWEASE? **

**Oh and a shout out to Wings-and-a-Fez. Thanks for your suggestions, they really helped with keeping me on track and not veering off in the opposite direction :-) **

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	18. Portraits and Five days

It's a gold framed painting of a woman with a little boy sitting on her lap. The boy is beaming, his dark eyes brimming with mischief and happiness, a massive grin shows that he's lost a front tooth and his messy black hair lies in his eyes, his cheeks are plump and rosy and in one hand he holds a handful of freshly picked red tiger lilies. The woman is smiling down at him in adoration from her perch on a stool, her arms wrapped protectively around the little boy. She's got long dark brown hair that sits in neat ringlets around her pixie features. Her eyes are emerald green and sparkle with a dimmed happiness. There's a third person in the painting – well, I should say _was_ because the man's face has been ripped jaggedly from the picture, all that's left is his elegant clothes and a single hand resting on the shoulder of the woman.

My fingers ghost over the torn canvas in question.

"I wish I could forget his face but I live with it every day." Fang says bitterly, his expression grave.

"He was a drunk, something my mother only found out after they married. He was very closed off, kept to himself so no one ever thought of it. But she was there, she saw it and she tried to stop it. Then he started to beat her. He cut her off from everything, and did the same to me when I was born. The day that was done she could hardly stand he'd hurt her so much. The night before she left she tucked me into bed and told me that I was the best thing that had happened to her. She said she'd always be thinking of me and that I needed to remember that she loved me with all her heart. I didn't understand why until he woke me up the next morning. He threw me around a little, demanded that I tell him where she'd gone but I had no idea what he was talking about. He left to go find her and swore she'd regret the day she ever crossed him. Neither of them came back." A very heavy silence falls over us, anger radiating off Fang in waves. In the light his black eyes are shimmering with suppressed tears, "I waited for days but there was no sign of them. I don't know what happened but I'm pretty sure they're dead." He tries to shrug nonchalantly but it's not fooling anyone.

With a sigh any thread of anger that had lingered from yesterday disappears leaving me feeling like a complete bitch. I knew his parents had left, I'd known it for a while but to actually have him talk about it made it all the more real. It made me realise his reasons for keeping me at a distance even if it was only by not sharing his memories with me. He was protecting himself.

I glance down at the painting again, my fingers tracing the young version of the man I love. I raise my eyes to his which have cleared of any trace of tears, his moment of weakness gone. "I'm not going to leave you." I assure him steadily. I wasn't going to give him any reason to doubt me. "It might be hard for you to accept but it's the truth."

"I know." he murmurs, closing the distance between us to take my hands and kiss my palms. "I know."

xXx

It's very quiet in the house when I return. I find Dylan in the lounge relaxing on the couch reading a book.

"Hey." I greet, leaning against the doorframe.

He smiles warmly at me and puts the book down. He opens his arms in invitation and I let him wrap his arms around me. Giving me a sweet kiss he tucks a lock of hair behind my ear, "I had a good time today."

"Yeah, it was a good day." I agree but we're not thinking of the same thing. I'm thinking of my time with Fang, not the fair.

"Mm…" he hums, kissing my neck. "I'm afraid I'm going to be out of town for a few days this week." He notes, disappointment clear in his tone, "But I thought when I come back we could spend a few days together."

My brain shut down when he said he'd be gone for a few days. This is perfect, I can stay with Fang, prove to him that I'm not going anywhere if I have a say in it. We would be alone. Properly alone, no excuses would have to be made. There'd be no curfew that I'd have to follow so Dylan didn't question where I was… I'm practically jumping for joy right then but Dylan misinterprets this as me being excited about spending time with him. Now, if it got him to leave, _I_ wasn't going to burst his bubble.

"When do you leave?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. All I want to do is run to Fang and tell him the good news.

Dylan heaves a sigh and frowns, "Tonight. It's a fairly last minute thing but I'll be back on Friday." He assures me, his fingers ghosting across my back. Five days. Five whole days he'd be gone.

"That's perfect." I tell him and I'm so beyond happy at that point that I actually kiss him goodnight and all but skip up to bed.

Five days where I didn't have to pretend. Five days for us to really be together.

**It's short…I know…I'm sorry it's taken so long but I've been busy. What did you think of our little Fang history lesson there? Did you like it? I figured it was time to learn a little bit more about our favourite smexy man. ;-) (I'm in a good mood, don't judge! Lol!)**

**THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I was a happy chappy cause of those and you all actually spurred my creativity for my original story so I thanks you! Lol! So…Dylan's out of the picture for a while…oh, I don't know that's what? About thee chapters worth of Max/Fang fluffiness? Haha! we'll have to see…please keep up with the reviews. **

**Hey, here's a nice boost to get reviews: If you don't review Dylan will come back early and ruin Maxie-pie And Fnicks fun. Mwahahahaha! So REVIIIIIEEEEEW! Lol!**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES  
><strong>

**Fangrules**


	19. Just Like It's Supposed To Be

xXx

Dylan doesn't wake me up when he leaves but I hear the front door click followed by the clip-clop of horses hooves. The second I'm sure he's gone I throw the blanket back to reveal that I'm still fully clothed. I pull on a cardigan because it's getting a little chilly and dig out a small bag to stuff a couple of things I'll need. I could come back tomorrow and pack properly for my five-day long move in with Fang. Once I've got everything I give the room a quick once-over just to make sure I haven't missed anything. Satisfied that everything is as it should be I dash down the stairs but take my time as I lock up the house and slowly walk down the street. I don't want it to look suspicious or anything like that. When I'm a good distance from the main street I weave my way through the side streets leading to Fangs house. I'm careful to pay attention to my surroundings, my hand curling around the pocket knife I'd snagged from one of Dylan's jackets. As miraculous as it sounds I make it all the way to Fang's unharmed – wow, Fang's going to be proud. The house is completely black and quite frankly even freakier than the last time I was here at night. Everything seems to give an eerie creak or an oddly human shadow that made me quickly but quietly creep up the stairs to Fang's room. Cursing myself for not bringing a candle I pad down the corridor, jumping every two seconds at the groaning walls or something of the like.

I've just come up to the door when Fang appears, his tall lean shape and the fact that he's constantly dressed in black making me squeak and jump back.

"_Max_?" if I squinted really hard I could make out the confused frown on his face.

Instantly relaxing I took a deep breath and brushed past him.

"If I'm going to be staying over we have lay a few rules down." I tell him as I drop my bag on the mattress and perch myself on the window. "First, hog the bed and you die. Second, if you snore we're going to have an issue and third it's a very bad idea to try and wake me up in the morning. I am only telling you this for your own safety, I tend to act a little brash when I'm half asleep." I casually let my hair out of the bun I'd pulled it into before I'd left the house and tucked the pocket knife into my gloves which I toss to the side. "We clear, Fangy?"

He's still standing by the door, his hands in his pockets probably trying to sort through what I'd said. "You're staying tonight?" he finally got out in a monotone.

"Nope." I wave it off like it's a ridiculous thought and a flash of hurt and more confusion flashes across his eyes, "I'm not staying _tonight_." I continue as sly smile creeps onto my face, "I'm staying for the _week_." Now grinning like a cat I add, "If you object I'd speak now because otherwise I'm afraid I'm not leaving this house for the next five days, Fang."

I laugh when he continues to look at me like I've grown a second head. I close the space between us, looping my arms loosely around his waist and resting my head on his chest content to listen to his steady heartbeat. "Dylan's not here for the next five days. He left an hour ago and he's only coming back on Friday so…I thought I could, you know, hang around here if that's alright."

Suddenly his hands are on my shoulders, pushing me away slightly. He stares at me intensely for a long moment, his onyx eyes sparkling with a myriad of emotions, some of which I can identify as hope, disbelief and a deep desire that made my mind turn foggy. I honestly didn't mind. I didn't have to think for the next five days, whatever came after that I'd deal with later but for now I was living in the moment and _loving_ it. My fingers trailed a gentle path across his jaw, all the feelings I had for the man in front of me bubbling over making my chest ache. "I'm all yours. Just like it's supposed to be."

xXx

Waking up the next morning was one of the oddest, most fantastic moments of my life. Instead of waking up to the drapery on the four-poster at home like I expected my eyes opened to a different kind of canopy. This one was a hundred shades of green with pinpricks of light filtering through the many layers of leaves, soft grass and the blanket I'd stuffed into my bag beneath me with a light sheet covering me, My mind is pleasantly fuzzy and I feel like a pile of goo. A very gentle breeze rustles the leaves which accompany the birds twittering loudly above. _So that's what woke me_. I idly note, stretching out on the blanket sending tingles throughout my body.

I smile lazily and let my eyes drift shut once again to revel in the moment. When I open them again it's to find Fang propped up on his elbow, an offering of blackberries nestled between us. He picks one up and traces my sensitive lips with it, "Blackberries are ripe." He whispers with a heart-melting smile that made my heart thump.

I chuckled and accepted the fruit, welcoming the burst of flavour that came with it. "Mm, yummy." I remark earning a devilish grin.

His thumb wipes away a stray trail of blackberry juice a second before he dips his head down to kiss me.

One hand found its way to his adorably messy hair while the other snaked around his bare back to tug him down which he didn't look the least bit perturbed about.

Many minutes later we finish the blackberries and an easy banter flows between us. When the last blackberry is gone I copy Fang's position by propping myself up on my elbow. "So what are we doing today?" I enquired, pulling a few strands from the blanket absentmindedly.

His voice takes on a very rough – and sexy – edge when he replies, "I suppose keeping you on this blanket for the rest of the day doesn't count?"

I laugh and shake my head, "Afraid not. So activities, what's on the agenda?"

He contemplates it for a second. "Fountain?" he suggests.

I sigh and shake my head, "Too public. These people gossip like you wouldn't _believe_."

He nods in understanding, his lips turning down at the sides showing his displeasure.

"Crazy idea but…what would you say to meeting my friends?"

**You have every right to be ticked off with me for not updating in so long but I apologise, I have barely written anything the last few weeks, I've been busy reading :-) what can I say? End of school, my poor brain needed something to do! Haha! so, if anyones interested I've read a whole bunch of very good books and I you need something to read over the hols here are my recommendations:**

**_Unearthly_ **(rating **_5/5) _****by _Cynthia Hand_ - brilliant, different take n the usual angel stuff. the romance is better than most I've read too because there's actually developement not just a case of Girl sees hot guy, girl realizes he's unattainable, guy falls for girl, girl does something stupid and ends up almost dying, guy saves girl and they live happily ever after. **

**_The Infernal Devices: Clockwork Angel_ (4/5) and _Clockwork prince_ (Still reading) by _Cassandra Clare _- extremely similar to The Mortal Instruments but i still love her writing and the setting in late eighteen hundreds London. very good. **

_**The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones (5/5), City of Ashes(5/5), City of Glass(5/5) **_**and**_** City of Fallen Angels (5/5) **_**by _Cassandra Clare_ - a good series, i thoroughly enjoyed it and await the next book however, the romance is rather predictable and always ends the same way. interesting though and i love Magnus Bane. he's legend ;-)**

**_Demon Girl (4/5),_ _Demon Day_ (4/5) and _Demon Dark (4/5)_ by _Penelope Fletcher_ - once gain, very good. discriptive as hell though, gets to the point where you skip paragraphs at a time to move on. The main character Rae is a serious pain in the arse, but then again, when aren't main characters a pain? cool plot and you can tell she has good vision, all three books take place over the course of two weeks (They're not short books, either)**

****_The Way of Shadows (10/5 ;-D), Beyond the Shadows (10/5)_ and _Shadows edge_ (10/5)by _Brent Weeks -_**ok, i read the Night Angel trilogy and just fell in love with his writing, he's descriptive but not overly so, the plots are so unique, not the usual Angel (despite the trilogy name, it has NOTHING to do with Angels)/Vamp/werewolf stuff that's everywhere. he's truly amazing. you fall in love with the characters and grow extremely attached to them. he's very realistic and isnt' afraid to dish out on the death and gore. I cried. 'Nuff said. i don't cry in books. i think I've cried in four in my entire life and i've read TONS of books. i loved every moment of reading this trilogy. definitely one of the best I've read.******

**_The Black Prism (So far, 5/5)_ by _Brent_ Weeks - have yet to finish, but once again another amazingly creative plot, interesting characters and of course plenty of plot twists. interesting and different. **

**_Wither (4/5)_ by _Lauren DeStefano_ -strange but interesting, definitely different. i enjoyed it and want to read the sequel. **

**_The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (5/5)_ by _Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - _ok, anyone who doesn't want to read about Holmes is mad. i love reading of his adventures with poor Watson and the wacky ways he comes up with answers. :-)**

**_Hush, Hush (5/5), Crescendo (4/5)_ and _Silence_ (5/5) by _Becca Fitzpatrick - _very cool series. i think Patch rules. an evil twist on angels that i ejoyed immensely. **

**_I Am Number Four (4/5)_ and _The Power of Six (3/5_) by Pittacus Lore - i enjoyed the first book a lot it's different and fun with some romance thrown in there too. i however did think the second was a MASSIVE let down. not at all what i expected it to be. **

**_By Midnight_ (4/5)and _Darkness Falls_ (4/5) by Mia James - i enjoyed the first book and the second and the consistency that James writes with. but there's the case of the usual all sacrificing love interest Daniel. he irritates me sometimes. he reminds me of Edward Cullen when he gets in one of his moods *shudder* bleg. anyway. a good series.**

**And I'll probably add more later 0:-)**

**So, if you feel like it, review. I'd really appreciate them and suggestions on what you'd like to happen over the next few days of fluffy faxiness would be GREATLY appreciated. I need ideas right now guys, I'm running on empty.**

**oh nd if you're interested/bored check out my original story:**

**.com/story/show/286849-huntress-dawn-dancer-trilogy-part-1**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	20. Swimming

He looks at me strangely, probably not too sure what to say. "You're friends?"

I nod, "Yeah. I mean, they all know about you and Dylan's not here so I thought we could all hang out. There's a river by my parents house that we all used to spend time at and it's secluded, on the edge of our property. I figured it would be the perfect place to have a little fun, and, you know, not hide." My fingers slide into his hair as I speak, messing it up even more than it already is.

"Are you sure?" the hesitancy and guarded look in his eyes makes me sigh.

I tug him closer until our faces are barely a few centimetres apart, "You really need to stop second guessing everything I say."

He opens his mouth to protest but I carry on before he can, "Nuh-uh. It's a simple question. Yes or no?"

He shakes his head and sighs in defeat, "Fine."

I grin happily at him. "Oh don't look so glum, they're not _that_ bad." I assure him, kissing his cheek. Then I scan the grass around me, trying to remember where the hell my dress was tossed last night. "My dress, any idea where it is?"

Fang's eyes light mischievously, a conspiratorial smirk playing at his lips. "Maybe."

I shove his chest playfully, "You're a pain."

"But you love me." he hums, brushing his lips across mine while his hand ghosts a trail down my side to rest on my hip.

I grin up at him and shrug, "Meh. You never know. I have two very sexy guys pining for my love…"

His onyx eyes darken a shade and I'm pulled flush against him, "No. you're mine." He whispers, capturing my lips in a fiery kiss.

Not a bad way to wake up, I will have it noted.

xXx

We only actually manage to get up and dressed at about noon after making love for the whole morning and even then we don't drift more than a few centimetres apart. I have to wait for my friends to finish school for the day before we can head out to the lake and I spend the two hours free that I have running back to my house to bath and change into a costume. I'm reluctant to enter Dylan and my room at first because it'll burst the happy little bubble I've surrounded myself with at the sight of the four poster bed where I should have spent the previous night. I rock on the balls of my feet in front of the door, hand outstretched as if to take hold of the handle with my lip held securely between my teeth.

I shake my stupid fear off and push open the door, dart over to the armoire and yank out the first costume my hand comes into contact with. It's stupid and irrational that I don't want to face the fact that what I'm doing is beyond a bad idea but I truly don't want to face reality for at least four more days.

I slip into the costume which I cover with a simple white shift dress and a pair of nude flats before grabbing a woven bag that I can stuff a towel, a spare clip for my hair and a few random pieces of fruit which I steal from the kitchen into. By the time I'm ready to go school's already ended and I head for Nudge's house.

I nock on the front door, bouncing from foot to foot as I wait for my best friend to hurry up and answer the door. instead if Nudge like I expected it's her dad.

"Oh, hello Max. What a pleasant surprise!" Her dad smiles warmly down at me, grabbing me in a warm bear hug.

"Yeah, I've been a bit busy to visit lately." I say in way of apology, "Is Nudge here?"

He nods, "Of course, she's outside with the boys."

"Brilliant. Thanks!" I weave my way through Nudge's small house and come out in the backyard where sure enough Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy lie sprawled out in the grass looking bored out of their minds.  
>"Hey! Stop being so damn lazy!" I bark making all three of them jump in surprise.<p>

Iggy's head whips over to me and a massive grin spreads across his face.

"Maxie-pie!" he cries, jumping up and darting across the lawn to scoop me up in a bone-crushing hug.

I groan and half-heartedly shove him away from me, unable to keep a smile from my face. "Wow, you guys look like you're having a lot of fun." I comment earning a sour look from Nudge.

"We're all so lost without you, Maxie." Iggy sniffles and widens his eyes making me laugh.

"Dork. Do you wanna head out to the river? It's a gorgeous day and I figured it's been a while since we all hung out together."

Nudge squeals and claps, "Brilliant! I just got this new costume and it's so cute! It has lady bugs and dragonflies on it at I got the perfect shoes to match it at the fair and I haven't been able to wear it yet and I was actually thinking about it this morning but then you weren't at the house and Iggy was too lazy to help me look for you so we ended up coming back here anyway and-"

"NUDGE!" Iggy, Gazzy and I all yell at the same time to get her attention and she finally ends her little rant with a blush and a grumble.

"Sorry." She grabs hold of my hand, "We'll meet you two at the river, Max and I need some girl time."

The boys whine from behind us but shuffle in behind us to leave.

Nudge pulls me quickly down the hall to her room which she all but throws me into and all but breaks the door with the force of how hard she slams it.

I stare at he in shock, wondering what's brought on her sudden dementia. "Are you…feeling alright, Nudge?" I ask hesitantly, cocking an eyebrow.

Instead of answering a grin so large I'm surprise her face didn't split breaks out. "_OHMYGOD_!" She finally screams when her face turned a light shade of purple.

I wince at the sound and clamp my hands over my ears in a vain attempt to protect them.

She grabs my hand and yanks it down then adds in a softer squeal, "You slept with Fang!" It's not a question – in fact she says it in a way that leaves no room for argument or any form of lame excuse.

The only thing I can think of doing right then is turning tomato red and gaping at her like a fish out of water. "W-what?" I sputter out like a total moron.

"It's soooooo obvious! You're practically _glowing_ with happiness. I haven't seen you this happy in, well, never come to think of it. I can't believe it! But what about Dylan did he find it weird that you weren't home last night? Is everything ok? Does he know about Fang?"

I give her a stern look to shut her up but that doesn't stop her from bouncing on the spot with barely contained excitement. "So? Did you?"

I heave a sigh that was meant to tell her I was irritated but instead a stupid smile sneaks up on me before I can stop it.

"You totally did!" She giggles looking like a kid in a candy store. "Oh this is so amazing! And really sad, I mean what are you guys gonna do? This is like that story that your mom used to tell us about true love. Remember that? And we were so convinced that one day we'd fall in love and it would be the perfect happy ending…" she trails off when her eyes glaze over and she stares out the window dreamily.

I wave my hand in front of her face to bring her back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry, zoned out there for a second."

"No duh." I snort, "Come on, we have some swimming to do."

**Yes, I am aware it's been ages…I'm sorry… review if you wouldn't mind and suggestions are more than welcome…I'm stuck. **

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES  
><strong>

**Fangrules**


	21. The Lake

xXx

"Oh come on, Max! You can't just leave me with them!" Nudge whines, sending a big splash my way as I wade through the water. "Fine then, just abandon me but I'm keeping Fang!" She calls and I turn just in time to see her launch herself on Fang's back.

The look on his face is absolutely priceless, I can't keep the laughter from escaping. I climb out the lake and flop down on the towels to watch Gazzy and Iggy disappear beneath the water again.

Nudge squeals loudly, tightening her grip on Fang when out of nowhere Iggy's hand shoots out to grab her foot, yanking her down.

Fang loses his balance when Nudge jerks back and they fall with a big splash.

"Iggy Griffiths!" Nudge sputters, coming up a few paces away with her chocolate curls plastered to her face. "You are the world's biggest douche!" She announces, crossing her arms over her chest to pout. "Do you know how long it takes to get this – " she points at her hair, "to behave? Well, you will by the time I'm done with you, you stupid – " the rest of her sentence is cut off with a squeak when she's scooped up from behind and tossed into the air. My eyes widen slightly, my mouth popping open to find that Fang did it. My Fang who has the social charm of a lump of clay.

"Fang, dude you are _awesome_!" Iggy guffaws from the other side of the lake, laughing so hard that he forgets to tread water and quickly sinks.

"Maaaax!" Nudge cries, surfacing again. "He's supposed to be on my side!" She accuses, "I hate boys." She grumbles, ignoring Iggy when he swims over and starts circling her lazily.

"Awe, no you don't, Pudgey." He cooes, wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug.

"Get off me, you big oaf!"

I quickly lose interest in their bantering when Fang decides he'd had enough fun in the water.

I lean up on my elbows to get a good look at him, taking in the wet black hair sticking up in every direction from when he'd run his hand through it and bottomless eyes framed by thick lashes made all the more striking by the water droplets clinging to them that glint like diamonds in the sunlight. I watch as a droplet fell to his cheek and makes its way steadily down across his jaw, neck and gorgeously muscled chest, disappearing into his shorts.

"I should take you swimming more often." I hum, my eyes locking with his again.

He smiles crookedly at me, taking the chance to let his eyes run over me in return. "I could say the same."

I snort, "Oh please, corny pick-up lines don't work on me buster."

"But my insanely hot body does?" He flashes a grin that makes butterflies take over my stomach.

"Of course, you should know by now that I only keep you around for your looks." I say with a shrug. I open my arms in invitation, leaning back against the rock behind me. He lies with his head on my stomach, his wet hair cooling my warm skin.

I note the way he relaxes completely into me, his eyes drifting shut as I play with his hair. I'd never seen him so at ease. "You're happy." I muse, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

He says nothing for a long while; just takes my hand in his and presses it to his lips.

"Hey, Max!" Iggy yells, charging up the bank and shaking himself like a wet dog.

"Ig." I groan as I wipe the water he'd splattered all over me from my face. "Do you _have_ to be such a pain?"

He grins, "It's my job, Maxie-pie. Lets face it, life would be so boring without me."

"Whatever, now was there a reason you had to come over here?"

"Yep, actually. Nudge is intent on dragging your butt shopping and I figured since no red-blooded male would ever want to go through that kind of hell that Fangy could hang out with the Gasman and me."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." I hedge, feeling Fang tense ever so slightly. "With Fang's knowledge of the city and your pyromania I doubt there'll be much left to come back to."

Iggy chuckles and winks, "Oh Maxie, you know me so well."

"Iggy, get your butt back over here so I can give it a firm kick." Nudge huffs, smacking the water to get his attention.

"Coming, Pudgy dearest!" he chimes, spinning on his heel to dash for the water again.

I laugh at the lunacy of my friends, shaking my head. "So, what do you think? You up for another few hours or are you ready to commit suicide?"

His lips tip up in a smile, "I think I can manage."

xXx

"Ooh!" Nudge gasps, her hand shooting out to grab yet another shiny object from one of the stalls. "How perfect is this?" She squeals, jumping up and down with the shimmering black scarf clutched in her hands. "Ohmygod, I _have_ to have it!"

"Nudge, if you buy anything else you're going to have to get a second house to store it all in." I chastise, my eyes running over the five bags she carried, filled to the brim with her various purchases.

"You're one to talk." She snorts, pointing accusingly down at my own five bags. "You're set to furnish an entire house."

I shrug, "That's 'cause I am." With that I march purposefully away from the stall.

Nudge jogs to catch up, seriously hampered by her bags. "He won't like that at all." She warns, already clued up on everything Fangish – besides what he'd revealed to me in the cellar; that I'd take to the grave.

"I'm in the process of remedying that. Right now is the perfect excuse to slip in a few things, even if it is just a few pillows. I can play the 'I'm-here-for-a-while-and-I-won't-suffer-because-you're-a-stubborn-moron' card."

Nudge chuckle and hooked her arm through mine, more as a way to slow me down than camaraderie. "You, my friend, are evil."

"Why thank you." I nudge her side, "I can't believe he's actually hanging out with Iggy and Gaz. It's completely unreal."

She hums in agreement, "Me neither. I was more than a little surprised myself but it's good, I think he could use someone like Igs to lighten him up a bit. He's way too broody for his own good."

"Agreed." I chuckle. "Is there anywhere else you want to go or can we head back to your place?" We'd agreed to meet the boys back at Nudge's house when they were done destroying whatever it was they had chosen to target.

It takes them a further two hours to return after us so by this point Nudge and I are bored out of our minds and I'm actually sewing. Yes, you read right, sewing. I'd expected taunts and teasing from Iggy and Gaz but when they stumble through the door the most that passes their lips are groans and whimpers.

Fang on the other hand looks oddly smug but the only sign of it is the shine to his eyes.

I jump up almost instantly to see what's wrong only to find them collapsed in front of the door, sprawled out with their heads lolling to the sides. "Fang?" I hedge, "Please tell me you didn't just kill my friends."

He snorts and comes up to pull me to his chest, "All self inflicted." He assured, nuzzling my neck.

"Nuuuuudge." Iggy moaned, weakly reaching out towards the lounge where Nudge stood by the door. "Nuuuuuudge."  
>Rolling her eyes Nudge didn't move an inch. "Nuh uh, I refuse to be your personal nurse." She disappeared into the kitchen while Gazzy and Iggy continued to whine.<p>

"Damn, Max, he can't be human. No one can do what he does. Trust me, I tried. Repeatedly." Iggy sourly grumbled, slumping back against the wall.

"Right, well, since you're in Nudge's capable hands we're going to leave you before your ego is bruised anymore." I patted Iggy's head as I stepped over him, intentionally leaning heavily against him making him grunt with pain and irritation.

**Heeey! Wow, it's been forever! I'm really sorry guys but I've been more concerned with finishing up my original book (WHICH HAS BEEN ACCEPTED FOR PUBLISHING!). this has been the longest I haven't written FF for…so I hope it's still ok…**

**Please review! Or I might be forced to return to my non-updating funk. Bribery, I know ;-)**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INPSIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	22. Baths

xXx

"Not a word." I warn Fang as I pull open the first of my five shopping bags to reveal a thick dark blue blanket big enough to fit four people under.

Of course, Nudge was right when she said that he wouldn't be happy about my buying him things, and he is currently brooding by the door after dumping the bags unceremoniously in the middle of the room.

"You shouldn't be the one buying me things." He growls, glaring at the blanket like it's just murdered a puppy.

"Well you can get off your high horse because none of this is for _you_." I snap back, well prepared to rebut any of his arguments. I'd had plenty of time this afternoon to ensure that any and every direction he could come at me from was armed and ready. "So what did you do to Igs and Gaz?" I enquire, changing the subject before he could argue anymore.

His sour mood doesn't dissipate but he does push off the doorway and come into the room. "Nothing." He sits down beside me, studiously ignoring the pillows I have started to pile around me. "Iggy seemed very determined to prove something though." he notes as he watches me unpack the pillows.

I can't help the smile from appearing at that, suddenly realising what happened. Iggy would have heard of Fang's amazing disappearing/monkey abilities and no doubt would have tried to show that he could do them too…only Iggy is as likely to disappear like Fang as a fish is to grow wings and fly. A bubble of laughter escapes me making Fang raise an eyebrow in question.

I shrug and pull the last pillow out of the bag before crawling over to him and curling into his side. "We've been friends forever so he's just a tad protective. It's his way of telling you not to hurt me but I guess things didn't work out as he'd planned." Another laugh was the result of the thought of Iggy 'stealthily' stalking about in the shadows. "I would have paid to see that."

A slow smile appears as he wraps his arms around me. "It was fairly entertaining." He agrees, pressing a tender kiss to my forehead.

I idly trace random patterns on his chest, biting back the 'I told you so' that I desperately want to shoot at him. "So…has your utter lack of trust in humanity finally been broken?" I ask, saying it jokingly so that I don't get the undesired reaction from him. I rest my chin on his chest and peer up at him questioningly, hoping he doesn't get mad.

He's still smiling which is a good sign, but his midnight eyes boring into me makes my insides melt. Before I can even blink I'm on my back, pressed into the pile of pillows with Fang hovering over me, his calloused hands holding my wrists beside me, "You're feeling very self righteous right now." he rumbles, trailing a trail of scorching kisses from my collarbone to the edge of my lips. "I know you're dying to say it." he whispers, his lips barely brushing mine as he speaks.

My whole body tingles, my fingers are desperate to bury into his thick black hair and I want him to kiss me but he keeps just out of reach. I glare up at him which earns a teasing grin, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"Well?" his nose skims along my jaw, his warm breath fanning over my neck causing another bout of tingles.

My mind is all foggy, not really caring for anything besides his lips on mine at that moment. After another long minute of his teasing I finally realise what he's getting at and open my mouth to say it. "I to–" I don't get any further than that before he's dipped down to take my lips in a deliciously slow kiss.

When he pulls away he's smirking and if I was able to form a coherent thought I would have wiped it straight off but as it stands I can do no more than stare up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"You were saying?" he chuckles, enjoying the obvious affect he has on me.

"I tol–" Once again I get no further before we're kissing again but to be perfectly honest I don't mind in the least. "I hate you sometimes." I mumble when he finally lets my wrists go after what seems like hours so that I can yank him down to kiss him hard.

xXx

"Even you have to admit, they were a very good idea." I sigh, languidly stretching out on the blanket and pillows.

Fang shakes his head but I triumphantly note that he doesn't come out and directly tell me he wants them gone. I've made progress! So maybe this wouldn't be as hard as I'd initially thought… "Does that mean I can think about adding a table?" I enquire, cocking an eyebrow.

He instantly scowls, "I have tables." He grumbled, sitting up against the wall.

I'm momentarily distracted by the gorgeously muscled chest on display and can't help but reach out to rest my hand on his abdomen. "Yeah but they're all locked up and gathering dust." I reply, tracing random patterns over his bare skin.

He heaves a heavy sigh and picks up my hand.

I prop myself up on my elbow and just watch him for a moment. He's playing with my fingers, sliding them between his or kissing the tips. "Hey, talk tome." I say gently, curling my fingers around his so he can't pull away. When he doesn't answer I carry on, very aware I'm walking on thin ice. None of the conversations we'd ever had about his family had ended well thus far. "Don't take this the wrong way, ok? But I think it's time you moved on." Before I even the sentence he's tipped his head back and shut his eyes, his lips pursed.

Thoroughly displeased I climb onto his lap so that I'm straddling him and take his face between my hands. "Look at me." I demand.

Slowly his eyes drift open but they still wouldn't meet mine.

"No. no more running away." I say gently, pressing a tender kiss to his jaw. "Look at me, please?" I ask again, stroking his rough cheek encouragingly.

This time he does, the dark as night orbs locking with mine.

"You've held on to what happened to you for so long, Fang. You've let it completely control your life and its time you got it back." He shakes his head but I hold firm, "What your parents did…it's unforgivable, I know that, but it's been ten years and you're still using it as a safety blanket. It doesn't define who you are because you're wonderful despite what you may think. You used it to push me away, over and over and I can only imagine what you've done to keep others at a distance. Enough now, it's time to get up on your own two feet and forget about them because quite honestly they don't deserve this kind of sorrow from you, never mind an entire shrine – and yes, that is _exactly_ what that basement is. I don't doubt your mother was a wonderful person but in the end she made the decision to leave and that is something you need to face instead of hiding behind." I soften the blow I know my words are dealing with tender caresses and gentle kisses in an effort to curb his temper which is rising if the stiff jaw, hard eyes and white lips are any indication. "I know it's a poor consolation prize but…I'm here for you, I always will be. You know that, right? No matter what." In an instant all his betrayal and anger dissipates, replaced by the shining love that was always present whenever he looked at me.

He rests his hands on my hips and squeezes, "Yeah, I know."

I bury my fingers in his hair and tug him closer to press my lips to his. I'm cocooned in a thick blanket of warmth that sizzled through my blood, originating from my mouth and everything that made up the man I loved. "I love you." I murmured against his lips, burying myself further and further into that Heavenly feeling.

xXx

"I'm in desperate need of a delicious hot bath." I announce about three hours later from my position halfway up the tree in the back yard. I'm dirty thanks to a handful of tumbles on the ground when Fang decided it was a good idea to do a disappearing act. It took me twenty minutes to find him in the overgrown bush and had cost me my dress and cleanliness. "And, you know, that poor huge tub is just sitting there begging to be used." Fang pops up beside me, an eyebrow raised. "Please? It'll take half an hour, tops. I will forfeit anything at all – but not the tub. The tub is a must, I'm afraid. Plus I'm sure you and the tub would get on quite well. Very well actually."

He smirks, "You can introduce me to the tub if I can take you out tonight."

He really is rather bad at the whole bargaining thing, cause honestly, I would've gone with him without the bath but now I get both? "Deal. I'm not too sure if I should be glad for your terrible bargaining skills or worried."

Ten minutes later I all but run upstairs, making a beeline for the glorious slipper bath in the master bedroom. I throw open the door and grin. "Hello baby." I sigh as my fingers run over the glossy white surface.

"Should I be jealous?" Fang hums from the door where he's standing with his arms crossed while watching my moment with the tub.

I perch myself on the side before answering, "Go ahead, you're awfully sexy-broody when you're jealous."

He shakes his head in response, "There really is no hope is there? Leaving me for a bath, I feel so used."

I laugh, "I'm sorry, Fangy, but Tubby and I…we're _destined_ for one another." I add on a little swoon at the end earning a chuckle from Fang before I'm scooped up and his lips are on mine.

Twenty minutes later I'm just about ready to fall asleep and look like a giant prune. I'm lying back against Fang in the now Luke-warm water with only a handful of bubbles still dotting the surface. My eyes grow heavier by the second thanks to Fang's fingers expertly rubbing the tension from my shoulders. "Keep that up and I'm not gonna be awake much longer." I sigh, letting my eyes drift shut.

I feel more than hear his chuckle as he places a series of tender kisses along my shoulder and neck. "Sleep now, we have a busy night." He whispers in my ear, adjusting our position slightly so that he can turn on the hot water. with that fresh burst of warmth I know there's no hope of staying awake any longer and I allow myself to drift off.

**So yeah, fluff chapter. Good fluff or bad fluff? Let me know! I think it's cute, lol!**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


	23. Cave excursions

xXx

"Have I mentioned that your surprises take a lot of effort?" I groan as I trail behind Fang through the maze of tunnels.

"It will be worth it." he assures, stopping once again for me to catch my breath.

We've been walking for over two hours and still have yet to reach out destination.

"How do you even find this stuff? I mean honestly what would possess you to go wandering through a cave for hours on end? And how on earth did you get back out?" I lean against the cold rock and shiver. I should've brought that extra jacket Fang offered.

He drapes an arm over my shoulders and pulls me into his side to warm me up a bit.

I don't mind in the least and snuggle into him, my hands sneaking under his shirt to press against his lower back.

He gasps and jerks away, "You're freezing."

I scowl, "Aw but I thought I was so toasty." I mutter dryly.

He rolls his eyes and takes my icicle fingers into his hands. When they've warmed up slightly he kisses each tip and releases them. "Not much further, I promise."

"I'm ninety percent sure you said those exact words half an hour ago." I mutter dubiously.

He flashes a smile in response and tucked me into his side so that I can get between him and his jacket.

Mercifully Fang's right this time, it's only another ten minutes before he tells me to shut my eyes.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "And why would I do that? As much as I love you, you spent time with my prankster friends so I'm not in an altogether trustworthy mood right now. Especially since you've half frozen me to death."

Before I can blink I'm scooped into his arms and he's marching forward. I laugh and concede to his wishes, closing my eyes. the sound of water trickling down rocks reaches my ears about Fang's breathing and I crack open an eye to investigate.  
>"Max." He warns, giving me a squeeze.<p>

I huff, "You're no fun."

He chuckles, "I'm no fun? You're the one that wants to ruin the surprise."

"Yeah well you're the one giving the surprise in the first place which you know I hate so you're really the one at fault here." I lecture, pressing my icicle nose to his neck. He flinches from the contact but doesn't object, allowing me to tunnel my hands under his shirt where his skin is deliciously hot. "Mm, you're warm."

"Not for much longer at this rate." He grumbles earning a poke in the ribs from me.

"Are we there yet?" I whine impatiently. As much as I love being held by Fang I'm really getting annoyed with the lack of details I'd managed to get from him on the long walk here.

"Wait…" he hushes.

"Ugh." I groan, "I'm gonna make you pay for this. Big time, buddy."

His chest rumbles with his laugh but he doesn't say anything.

"Ok, seriously, if my eyes are closed any longer I'm going to fall asleep again." I inform him. A cold me, warm Fang and closed eyes really only ever result in one thing: me passing out.

Suddenly he comes to a stop and I realise that the water is louder now, actually it sounds like a full on cascade.

"Open." he whispers, placing me on my feet in front of him. His hands grasp my shoulders firmly to make sure I don't fall and when I open my eyes I almost do. I gasp and lean heavily against him, my eyes as wide as saucers and my mouth agape as I take in the scene around me. An oval break in the rock above allows the full moon to pour in, casting everything in a soft silver glow, long black shadows stretching across the dips and curves across the floor and a waterfall roars as it cascades over the dark rock. The water collects in a large crystal clear lake about five feet from where we're standing before it flows off through the tangle of tunnels that twist through the cave. I catch a glimpse of a few trees swaying in the wind outside, a handful of leaves drifting down to dance across the rippling lake before following the current further into the depths of the caves. But that's not all, no, to add to the stunning scenery delicate white flowers form a thick curtain as their green vines dangle from the swallow hole, the thick petals brushing the lake with their length. It's magical. That's the only way to adequately describe it all. "Oh my god." I breathe, tipping my head up to look at Fang. "How on earth did you find this?"

He presses a kiss to my forehead. "Family secret. My mother grew up not too far from here. It's not over yet, come on." He tugged me towards the water despite my struggles.

"Fang, I'm an ice cube already, no way in hell am I getting in there." I protest, finally breaking his hold.

He shrugs, "Suite yourself." With that he pulls off his jacket and shirt and dives right in. "Fang!" I yell, storming over to the waters edge and waiting for him to surface again. It's not hard to spot him in the transparent water, despite the lack of light. He comes up about halfway out, his hair plastered to his face and his midnight eyes twinkling with humour. "Get out before you get sick!" I insist, dreading the thought of having to nurse a sick Fang back to health.

"I'm not going to get sick." He says simply, letting the current pull him along for a while.

"Oh really? What, do you have some amazing super power that I don't know about? Cause unless you do you are going to get sick as a dog and I am not going to spend the next two weeks hanging around an even more grouchy and moody Fang."

His laugh echoes across the expansive cavern, "Touch the water, Max."

I scowl angrily at him but crouch down to dip my hand into the water. I whip it out instantly to minimise the numbness in my fingers only to pause. "It's not cold. Why isn't it cold?"

Fang's biting back another laugh at my perplexed look and I stick my tongue out at him, "Shut up. So sorry I was concerned about your wellbeing." I grumble, crossing my arms over my chest.

He cocks his head to the side, "Are you coming?"

I take a few steps away, "No. You don't deserve to have a swimming partner."

He snorts and swims closer. "You're the one that's going to get sick if you don't."

I shake my head, "No, I'm being sensible. How, prey tell, are you planning on getting dry afterwards?" I gesture to his soaked pants and smile smugly.

The playful grin his back which makes me nervous. "Well, I was thinking you could keep me warm."

I roll my eyes, "Boys, they're all the same, everything is about the sex. Fine." I pull off my dress and take a step into the pool. In a second Fang's got my hand and his yanking me down with a big splash. I gasp on the way down, partly from surprise, partly from how amazing the warm water feels against my cold limbs.

Fang cradles me close as we float for a few minutes, just relishing in the moment. When we pass one of the numerous white covered vines he wraps it around his wrist to keep us in place. The current's soothingly gentle so that we can relax without having to worry about disappearing into the caves. I reach up and snap one of the waxy flowers from the vine he's holding onto, twisting it between my fingers thoughtfully. "Have I ever told you how pretty damn amazing you are?" I ask, lightly brushing the flower across his chest.

"Have I ever told you how perfect _you_ are?" he hums in reply, locking eyes with me. The complete unflinching love and devotion that I see there makes my eyes grow damp and in an effort to drive off the impending tears I look up at the sky. "I love you." I whisper, my hand reaching out in search of his. When I find it I curl my fingers through his and squeeze. "I wish this never had to end." My throat's starting to sting and I wonder why I brought this up now, of all times. These five days were meant to be Dylan-free, just for Fang and I. The truth was that I couldn't keep pushing my husband to the back of my mine because, well, he presented a rather massive problem.

Fang brushes my damp hair from my face tenderly, "We will figure something out." he assures. Quite the role reversal we have here, Fang telling me that everything will be fine. If only he were right.

**Lol, in case you haven't noticed I love water. haha! I'll try and drift away from the water-orientatedness of the last few chapters next time, I swear. Other than that, what do you think? I think it's pretty darn cute. More fluff but I did tell you guys that it would be pure fluff for the next couple of chappies. Love you all for the reviews! Please continue!**

**Oh, favour to ask! Would you guys mind heading over to my other story Fall For Me (NOT Fallen For You) and checking it out? The reviews on that have been quite bad and I really love it and since you love reviewing for this story I figured you could give me some love on that one too. Lol!**

**If you go and check out Fallen For Me and _specify_ that you went and looked it up for me then I'll give you each a piece of the drama to come – since I know you're all dying for more drama. So there you go! Bribery of the ultimate kind! Haha!**

**REVIEWS=LUV  
>LUV=INSPIRATION<br>INSPIRATION=UPDATES**

**Fangrules**


End file.
